The Legend of the Worlds
by The cablekid
Summary: Ash and friends have a new journey upon them. Together they must restore peace and order to the Universe, again. Little do they know that there is someone from another world that needs there help too! This is an AAML AshXMisty My 1st story!Read & Review!
1. One World

"Are we there yet?" Ash Ketchum Pokémon trainer said looking very exhausted. "Not yet, we still have an hour or two" Brock said. "But you said that five hours ago!" retorted Ash. "If you wish to keep complaining you can forget a second serving for supper tonight." Ash turned away frustrated at the slow moving time. "You talk about her sooo much Ash! I can't wait to meet her!" exclaimed Dawn looking very cheerful. "Since when did I talk about her so much?" Ash asked confused. "Don't be silly you know what I'm talking about." She said smiling at him. "Don't tell me your trying to hide something about you and her are you?" she asked curiously. "Wha, no! I'm not hiding anything Dawn!" "Well you don't have to be so defensive about it" she said grinning at him. "Of course if you like the quiet love life I guess that's your choice." She said turning away from him grinning from ear to ear now in her victory. "Ok Dawn leave Ash alone for now. He's anxious enough to see Misty." Brock told Dawn even though he enjoyed listening to her trying to dig the truth out of Ash about Misty. He had his suspicions about the two for quite awhile now. It was about time Ash fesses up to not only them but himself. It just wouldn't be today.

They finally reached Pallet town just before sunset. The three exhausted trainers walked up to Ash's house and walked in. Grateful to be inside they let out a big sigh. "Ash is that you?" a women in mid age walked into the front room. She had a wide smile as she saw her baby boy and his friends at the front door. After she greeted them they all sat down on the furniture in the living room to relax and talk about their journeys that they've had since the last time they met. After dinner and some more conversations the gang decided to go to bed and get ready for a relaxing fun weekend. Dawn went to the guest bed room and went straight to sleep. Meanwhile Ash and Brock were in Ash's room watching TV. "When was the last time that we saw Misty?" Brock wondered to himself. "About 7 months." Ash said almost without any tone in his voice. Brock could tell he was in a deep thought but was obviously listening to him. "So are you excited to see her?" Ash seemed a little taken aback by that comment as if he didn't expect it. "Yeah… it's been awhile so I guess I am." He said staring off into space. "Are you ok Ash? You seem a little… worried." "Yeah I'm ok. I'm just tired." "Ok. I guess lets go to bed. We got a lot to do tomorrow." "Yep, goodnight Brock." "Goodnight Ash." Ash laid in his bed looking out the window. 'Why does it feel like this? I haven't seen her in a long time. I don't understand.' He thought just before going to sleep.

The next morning Brock cooked breakfast and as usual Ash ate as fast as he could and then some. "Do you ever slow down Ash?" Dawn asked looking disgusted at his eating habits. "Nofe! An I font flan on itf!" Ash said with a mouth full of pancakes. "Ew… keep your food on your side of the table please." She said as she edged away from the table as he ate like a bulldozer.

After their breakfast the first thing to do was to get their Pokémon from Professor Oak. As they walked up to the front steps of the lab they rang the door bell and waited for the door. Tracey finally came to the door to answer it. "Hi Ash! Hi Brock! Long time no see! Oh and you must be Dawn. Nice to meet you." He said with a cheerful smile. "The one and only." She replied with a wink. "Well I assume you guys have come here to get your Pokémon? " "Yeah we have. Uh, where is Professor Oak?" Ash said as he looked around. "Oh he's out in the back feeding the Pokémon. C'mon ill show ya'll around." They took a quick tour of the lab looking at some of their research projects. Then they came across one that looked very odd compared to the others. "What project is this? It looks like it's not related to Pokémon." Ash said studying the screen that was filled with numbers and codes. "That project that you're looking at is called "Project New Moon". " Tracey stopped to see if they were following him in his explanation. As he saw they were listening to him he continued. "We have reason to believe that there could be another world out there that is similar to ours. This discovery was just recent to us. We don't know if they know about us or not yet." As he stopped talking he studied their shocked almost unreal expressions that he found quite humorous. "So you're saying that there's another world out there?" "Yes. That is exactly what we believe to of found." "Wow… that's amazing." Dawn was still in utter shock and awe. "Yeah it is. I guess we should go find Professor Oak now." Brock said bringing everyone back to their senses. "He should still be feeding the Pokémon. We should go help him finish." Tracey told them as he had them follow him out to the back of the property.

"Professor look who's here!" Tracey shouted out to him as they ran over to him. "Why hello Ash! It's good to see you. And it's god to see you too Brock and Dawn! What a pleasant surprise." "Hey Professor Oak! How have our Pokémon been doing?" "They've been doing great Ash. They really do miss you though. And someone here misses you too. You should go see them." Professor Oak told him as Ash looked confused at the "someone here" part. "So Professor, how have you been doing lately?" Brock asked as Ash walked away to greet his Pokémon. 'I wonder who the Professor was talking about. It couldn't be her though. She isn't gonna be here till tomorrow.' He thought to himself. "Pika pi!" "Haha Pikachu!" Pikachu ran into Ash's arms as he greeted his Pokémon in a tight embrace. Soon all of his Pokémon swarmed around him giving him a dog pile that he would never forget. "Haha it's good to see you guys again!" "Hi Ash, long time no see." A voice came from behind him making him jump. That earned him a giggle from the person behind him. When he turned around his jaw dropped at who it was. There stood Misty Waterflower smiling back at him. He got an almost sick feeling in his stomach that he just tried to ignore. "Hey Misty, I thought you wouldn't be here till tomorrow." "I decided to come today when your mom told me that you were already here." 'Leave it to my mom to tell the world when I'm home.' Ash thought to himself slightly smirking. "It's good to see you by the way." Ash said as he came over his embarrassment of being shocked. "It's good to see you too. You have to tell me everything that you've done tonight." "Yeah that will take awhile. Let's go see the others. I know Brock would like to see you again." He said as he called back his Pokémon and Pikachu took his rightful place on Ash's shoulder.

"Hey guys look who I found!" Ash called out to his friends as him and Misty ran over to them. "Hey Misty!" Brock called out waving. "Hey Brock!" she said back to him as they met. "Hi Misty, my name is" "Dawn is it?" "Yes it is. I've heard so much about you from Ash." "He seems quite fond of you." Dawn said giving Ash a smirk. Ash just hid his blushing face from everyone and Misty did the same. "Let's go inside and relax shall we?" Tracey said breaking the small awkward silence. 'Gee thanks Dawn for ruining the whole greet and meet…' Ash thought to himself shooting Dawn a disapproval look. She just smiled back at him. They all walked inside and chatted about their adventures. Ms. Ketchum showed up later that evening for dinner. Back at the room with Project New Moon the codes started to fill at an extreme rate as something was amiss.


	2. To another World

'A rainy night again. It rarely ever rains this much here.' A person dressed in a black t with a white hoodie t over it, cargo shorts, and black tennis shoes. He had a military buzz cut and a clean shaved face. His eyes were intimidating as they were blue sometimes and hazel other times. He had a well built figure that showed he wasn't someone to mess with. On his head he wore a white baseball cap that covered his eyes when he looked down. This man was only 19. He had big dreams, a girlfriend that loves him, and a bright future to go along with all of that. But here he stands in his room looking out the window at the continuing rain that never seemed to stop. He turned away from the window and walked over to his desk and looked at a folded up piece of paper. He already knew what it said. He had only read it 5 times. 'Or was it 10? Ah whatever.' He sighed deeply as he decided to read it again.

"Dear Chris,

I know that you love me and you know that I love you. It's hard trying to live life without you. I thought it would be better to write this to you instead of calling. With how college is going I think that the only way this will work is if you live with me to help me. But I know that can't happen with you in the Air Force. I don't know what I'm gonna do. It's so hard to do this without you. I know I already said that but it just hurts so badly not being with you. I wish we were still in high school. We got to see each other at least once a week if not more. I miss you so much. If you can, can you take a vacation and come help me for maybe a week or two? If not I understand, I love you so much.

Love Jennifer

Chris sighed again as he finished reading the letter and re-folding it. He hated her feeling like this. He wished there was something he could do. He can't take a vacation; they won't let him for now. All he can do for now is just try to help her through the phone. Now would be a great time to go for a drive and visit his buddy who lives close. If only Jennifer lived that close; this wouldn't be a problem if that was the case. He picked up the phone and called his friend. "Hello?" "Hey Brooks, its Chris, what you doin?" "Nothing at all haha! I'm guessing you want to come over?" "Yeah that would be nice. Is now ok?" "Yep, I guess I'll see ya." "Ok, see ya." –Click- 'I'm so glad to have a good friend.' He smirked as he walked out to the front door. He grabbed a small stone necklace that Jennifer gave him a year ago. He then walked out to his truck and pulled out of the driveway. As he drove out to his friend's house the rain seemed to fall a little bit heavier. The light he was at turned green and he stepped on the gas. The back tires spun with the little traction and then gained it back. But if only they didn't spin."SHIT!" He looked to the left and saw a speeding truck run the light and t-boned his truck hard, making the truck flip a number of times as the other truck rolled over onto its side crumbled up in the front. Chris jerked around in the truck, seat belt holding him in place, as the truck tumbled side over side. As the truck came to a halt in its tumble Chris lost consciousness as the truck caught flame in the engine from the oil and gas hitting the burning valves. Then something happened. Something very unexpected happened. The stone he had on started to glow and grew brighter till it was too bright for even the sun to compete. Then as soon as it started it went back to its original color. But Chris was not there. The man who hit him crawled out of the car. Cuts and bruises all over him as he looked on with dismay. He wasn't drunk, he just happened to lose his brakes and control of the truck. 'Damn truck I knew there was something wrong. Hope that person is ok.' He thought to himself as he walked over to the other truck. The man's heart started to race as he noticed that the person's body wasn't there. He started to become frantic as he looked to see if the body had flown out of the truck anywhere. There was no body was found. He finally decided to call the cops and get help for the unfortunate missing body.

-Ring, ring… Ring, ring… Rin- "Hello?" "Yes is this Brooks O.?" "Uh yeah it is… Who is this?" "This is the Police Department. Your friend Chris was driving on East Harve Street when he was hit by a truck that had lost his brakes." "Oh my God… Where is he?!" "We can't find the body of your friend… I am terribly sorry sir. We won't be able to do anything as of now because of the weather. When it clears up tomorrow morning we will start a search party for his body. Depicting on the looks of the wreck it looks very unlikely he would've survived such a hit." "Oh my God… ok thank you for letting me know… ill join the search party tomorrow with ya'll." "Yes sir, I shall see you tomorrow. Once again I am terribly sorry. Goodnight." "Thank you. Goodnight." –Click- 'Ah hell! That means I have to tell Jennifer…' he rubbed his eyes that threatened to let loose of the dam that held his tears back. He had just possible lost his best friend.

'Uhhh… man what a wreck… wait… where is my truck?!' Chris shot up and regretted doing so as the pain shot through all over him. As he lay back down he noticed that he saw stars and it wasn't raining. Underneath him he felt soft grass tickle the back of his neck. 'Where am I for God sake?' He tried to look around with his limited movement from the wreck. All around him was grassy hills from what he could see. It was almost like heaven at night but he knew it wasn't so because of the pain. So the only other option he thought of was that he was dreaming. And he liked this dream when he didn't feel any pain. So for a long time he just laid there looking at the stars above him. 'If only Jennifer was in this dream… it would be perfect.' He really missed her. Her beautiful red hair that flowed down a little past her shoulders. Perfect face with a beautiful smile. And her gorgeous body that put him in a trance whenever he studied her. If only's were the worst to him. Because there were so many if only's in his life. 'I can't just think about what I want to happen when I know it can't happen. I just gotta enjoy the view I have.' He tried to think about the amazing design that God had put into the universe. What an amazing thing he was looking at. –Snap- Chris jumped up looking around. He then noticed that he didn't hurt anymore so he decided to get up and find out who or what made that noise. I noticed that it came from some tall grass by a lone tree. He looked at the tree that seemed to draw him to it. Something about that tree seemed to make it feel like they were… connected. Then out of nowhere something jumped out from the tall grass and tackled Chris. As he came out of his daze he looked down at his chest and saw something that made him scream as loud as he could. There on his chest for the moment before he jumped up was a bulbasaur. "What the hell! Wha- wha…?!" Chris stumbled backwards confused and scared for his life. The bulbasaur looked confused and cautiously walked forward to Chris who had fallen over backwards in all of his shock. "Bulba? Bulba bulbasaur?" It tried to be calm with him as Chris looked at the Bulbasaur with his head cocked slightly. 'Wait a sec. could I really be here? In a place I thought only existed in a TV show?... Was it real this whole time and we never knew except for the person who decided to "make a kid show"?' He thought real hard about what was going on and in the meantime the Bulbasaur noticed his deep train of thought so just sat there watching him curiously. 'Well if this is a dream then I guess I don't have to worry. But what if it isn't a dream? What if this is all real? Who cares let's just get through the night.' "Hey there uh… Bulbasaur." The Bulbasaur looked up when Chris said its name. "Bulba?" it started to slowly walk towards Chris and then a little bit faster when it noticed he wasn't uncomfortable. "So do you know where I am?" Chris just decided to ask to see what the Bulbasaur would do. "Bulba? Bulbasaur bulba bul!" Chris looked slightly shocked when the Bulbasaur got a little excited. "Ok, so I guess I'm in the Pokémon world. The Bulbasaur looked at him very confused at what he had just said. "Bulba?" it questioned him. Chris assumed he asked if he was alright. "Yeah I'm fine I guess. I just had a really bad accident. I should be fine though." Chris told the Bulbasaur. It looked utterly shocked when he responded to it. As if he understood it. That couldn't be, the prophecy said that the "Chosen One" lived here. But it also said that he wasn't alone. Could this be the one from the "New World"?

The Legend. Truly there has been many a legend. But this one, yes this one was special. This was the bonding of a select group of people from both worlds to meet and discover the differences of the two worlds. This was to be the potential takeover of both worlds. But these people that have met are here to stop this man. But at a price like always. The Legend does not say what that price is. It could be someone's life or liberty. It could mean anything. Once both worlds have been saved the hero's have a choice. They could keep the two worlds connected or they can destroy the connection forever. That decision alone is upon the hero's and the hero's only.

The Bulbasaur decided to let the man sleep some before morning. If the legend is true, then he will need lots of rest so he can handle the shock. Chris decided that since he was actually feeling tired he could go to sleep and maybe wake up in his own bed or in the hospital from the wreck he had. He didn't know what was real and what wasn't right now. As he lay back down on the grass the Bulbasaur walked over to him and said what Chris figured was goodnight. "Gnight buddy, hope to see you again. You're pretty cool." He smiled at the Bulbasaur then closed his eyes. The Bulbasaur smiled faintly back and curled up a few feet away from him. Back in the distance a figure in all black blended in with the night. "Yes, sleep as much as you can. You're gonna need it." The figure then grinned and jumped off into the night, leaving no traces except the wind that carried him away. The next morning Chris woke up early in the morning. The sun barely up over the horizon is to blame for waking Chris. 'Please tell me I'm home…' He sat up to look around him and found that he was, in fact, still there. The same tree, same hills, and same Bulbasaur sleeping still just a few feet away. He felt his cap was still on his head and wetted down with the morning dew. 'Why am I still here? Crap, I guess let's just try to figure out what the hell is going on.' He looked over at the Bulbasaur and smirked slightly. 'I guess he can come along if he wants.' He decided to sit down and wait for it to wake up. While he waited a thought crossed his mind. 'I wonder if Ash Ketchum is in this "World".' Just after he thought that he heard a small sound emit from the Bulbasaur as it slowly opened its eyes. "Bulba… Bulbasaur?" It looked up at Chris, surprised as he stood up on all of its four legs. "Hey buddy, I got a question for you." "Bul?" "Since I'm new here and still have no real idea where I am, I was wondering if you would like to come along and help me out." "Bulbasaur!" "Haha I guess that's a yes! That's great!" "Bulba Bulbasaur!" It smiled real wide and began to lead the way. 'If he really is the one then I should have him meet his partner in saving the world.'

They have been walking for awhile now and Chris was starting to wonder if they were lost. "So Bulbasaur, do you know where we are?" "Bulbasaur!" It said confidently. "Ok just checkin." He replied as they went back into silence. After about another half hour they saw a town at the bottom of the hill they were standing on. "Bulbasaur! Bulba." "So this is Pallet town." "Bulb." "So are we supposed to meet someone here?" "Bulba bulba." "Ok let's go meet them." Just before they reached the town Chris stopped again looking worried. "Bulba?" "What the heck am I supposed to say or do? I have no clue what I'm doing." "Bulbasaur bulb bulba." "I don't know if I can. I mean I don't even know why I'm here." 'You will find out why soon enough.' Bulbasaur thought to himself. "Bulba bulba." "I guess I don't really have a choice… ok let's do it." They walked up the street, all nerves on edge.

Ash woke up the next morning to his stomach growling and Pikachu sparking warning him to not disturb it while it tries to keep sleeping. As he walked down the stairs he saw Brock already up cooking breakfast. "Good morning Ash, what would you like to drink with your breakfast?" "Uh… I guess orange juice." "Ok coming right up!" "Good morning guys." "Hey Misty." They both said. "Good morning everyone!" Now it was Dawn that was up. Now as they all sat at the table and ate their breakfast they pondered on what they should do for the day. "I was thinking we could just relax and give the day a rest." Brock said as he leaned back in his chair to prove his point. "That sounds like a great idea Brock." Dawn commented on the idea also wanting to rest. "Well I think ill train today." "Ash do you ever slow down?" Misty looked at Ash astonished. How could someone have so much energy even after traveling? "I already asked him that." Dawn said looking defeated as well. Ash just grinned at this and got up after finishing his plate. As he washed his dishes he thought about where he should go for his next adventure. There were so many territories that he wasn't sure if he can cover all of them in one lifetime. –Ding dong- "I got it." Ash said as he finished with his dish and ran over to the door. "I wonder who it could be at this time." Dawn asked herself. "It might be Tracey. Poor guy is stuck at the lab all the time but at least he likes it there." Brock commented. Ash opened the door half way to see who it was. He didn't recognize the person standing at the door. He was about the same age as Ash and wore a white hoodie with cargo shorts. A white baseball cap sat on top of his head and at his side was a Bulbasaur. "Uh, can I help you?" Ash asked the stranger. He looked really nervous as he answered Ash. "Uh, yeah are you Ash Ketchum?" Ash was taken aback when the stranger knew his name. Even though he has been in a few national tournaments it's amazing that their house has as much peace as it did. "Uh, yeah I am. Who are you?" "My name is Chris. I'm new here I guess you could say." The stranger looked a little uncomfortable. Ash put on his usual charm and invited him to come inside.

"So did you just stop by to say hi?" "No. I'm here because of an accident. And from what I can figure out you might be able to help me." "Ash who is it?" Misty called from the kitchen. "Uh… hang on Chris. Hey guys come in here!" Chris blushed at the attention Ash was drawing getting even more nervous. Soon enough Misty, Brock, and Dawn walked into the room. Then trailing behind was a very sleepy and grumpy Pikachu who was woken up by the door bell. "Pika chuuu…" Pikachu started complaining to Ash but he just started rubbing Pikachu's ears which was good enough. "So why are you here?" Ash asked Chris when everyone was seated. "Well… I guess I'll start at the beginning…" Chris started the story of when he was in his room and told them about the truck accident. All the way to when he and Bulbasaur walked into the town. When he finished he looked up to see if he spooked anyone. But to his surprise they all had their jaws dropped on the floor. "You're from the 2nd world?" Dawn gapped in amazement. "What's the second world?" Chris was completely lost to them. 'What the hell is this 2nd world they're talking about? Is this all real? I can't believe that this could all be real! ' "Sorry Chris but we're gonna have to get help from a friend of mine. We all need to fully understand this." Ash stood up as he said that and walked towards the door. "Ash where are you going?" Misty stood up after him but waited for him to respond. "We're going to Professor Oak's. We have to get to the bottom of this." Misty sighed and gave up "One adventure to another I guess." She said defeated and followed the others to Professor's lab.

-Ding dong- Ash rang the door bell and stood back from the door waiting for someone to answer it. Finally the door opened to a green haired teen Tracey. "Why hi Ash! What are you doing here?" "I need to talk to Professor Oak, is he around?" "Yeah he's upstairs. Why don't you guys come inside?" As the gang walked inside Chris held back in a deep thought. 'Ok so if I'm in the Pokémon world then… what did I leave behind? Am I still there somehow? Dammit I don't understa-' "Hey Chris are you coming?" Ash asked looking back at him. "Uh yeah sorry." Chris took a step inside and Ash clumsily put an arm in front of him chuckling and rubbing his neck. "Uh sorry Tracey I guess I forgot to introduce you two. Heheh." He stood up straight and introduced the two even though without them knowing Chris knew all of them from the show. He just never expected this to happen so it was easy to hide the fact that he knew them. "Come on Chris let's go talk to the Professor!" Ash grabbed his arm and frankly didn't have to pull Chris up the stairs. "So where did Chris come from?" Tracey asked curiously. "Well… funny story we have for ya Tracey." Dawn said smirking some. As they walked up the stairs they told Tracey everything that they knew. Tracey was shocked to say the least and hurried them upstairs as if he forgot something. "Come on guys this is very important! Why didn't you say so?" He asked them running up the stairs. "We didn't want you to have a heart attack!" Brock said back at him. Once they reached the second floor they saw Ash and Chris already talking to the Professor. If they needed to worry about anyone getting a heart attack it was him. Thankfully he wasn't too shocked but just enough to make him spill his coffee and curse under his breath. "Are you sure this is what you say it is?" Professor Oak was down to business. "Chris I think you should answer this one." The professor turned to him saying. "Yes sir. It's either that or I'm dreaming. Is there any way we can tell if I'm dreaming?" He asked them with pleading eyes. They looked like it was a mixed emotion of hurt, frustration, and anxiousness. "Yes there is one way, hold still." "That won't be necessary." Ash was about to pinch him really hard but the Professor stopped him. "Ok so I guess I'll just have to believe ya'll on this one." Chris looked so confused. So many emotions that no one could pin point exactly what it was. Of course none of them have ever been in this situation so they can only imagine what it's like. "Well, the only thing to do now is to tell you all about the Legend." Said the Professor as he motioned all of them to follow him.

The Legend, a unique legend that is far more superior to all other legends. This is the legend of the worlds. Once there was originally one world. Everything and everyone was on this one world. Then one day there was a disturbance in the balance of the Earth's core. The universe was dark as the Earth seemed to rip itself in two. Different animals were on different worlds. It was always meant to be for the worlds to remain separate until two very unlikely heroes were ready for the task set in their lives. This task is the rebounding of the two worlds. But, if the heroes so choose to disband the connection between the two worlds then that connection is lost forever. The only reason this should happen is if the chosen villain has taken over the world. That will be when the heroes find it safe for the two worlds to be separate. Remember you simple humans that a legend is only a legend. Legends have been broken before. Only to be proven correct if all hope is lost. Legends usually are the result of an ultimate. As long as there is hope an ultimate can only be hope. Two worlds lost to each other, only to be rebound by one great force. A life saved is a life lost, and only the heroes know what their decision for the worlds fates are. This, is the Legend of the Worlds.


	3. The cavern

Standing on top of the hill looking down on the city was the man in the shadows. Still wearing all black he stands there studying the small town of Pallet. He looked to be in his early twenties or so, not very old at all. 'The time is coming Chosen ones. You must be ready for the future. Great challenges face you.' After he thought that he jumped away once again into the night. The wind picks up just a bit and dies down again leaving no traces that the man was ever there.

The next morning, Chris woke up in the room of a trainer. A trainer that he use to watch on TV. 'God why am I doing this? I don't want to save the world, I just want to go back home. I miss her…' As Chris sat up in the bed he looked out towards the window as the light streamed in filling the room with its presence. Chris looked to his left to see that Ash was still asleep on the floor. He and Chris fought over who got to sleep on the floor ironically. Above Chris was supposed to be Brock but who knew if he was up already since he couldn't make out any sign of him being there. As he sat up in the bunk bed he found Pikachu and Bulbasaur sleeping at the end of his bed. 'That little guy is getting props because he decided to come with me. He could've stayed where is home is and live a quiet or fun life, but now he is with me. I'm not even from here!' he then grinned at the Bulbasaur and quietly got out of bed to not disturb anyone. As he crept to the door he heard a small noise and turned around. "mhmphmmfff…" Ash said in his sleep. He wasn't tossing or turning but just laying there talking in his sleep. "hmmffmphmhmmmmMistymmm…" Chris smirked when he heard that. He knew who he belonged to, and that was the person whose name he just mentioned in his sleep. What a miracle for him and Ash to meet the loves of their lives at such a young age. It is a shame though that Ash didn't even know that he loves Misty. Of course Chris was as dense as him at this kind of thing when he met Jennifer. He just could not admit it until the day of the dance that he invited her to. That night changed him and it made him a new man. 'What if I got those two together? Hmm, but I don't want to tamper with their lives. If he needs help I'll help him at least.' At that thought he left Ash still asleep in the floor and walked downstairs to find Brock of course cooking breakfast. "Good morning Chris, what do you like for breakfast?" "Uh, eggs and pancakes." "What about to drink?" He added to his question. "I guess milk." "Ok just have a seat and I'll get it to you." "Uh thanks." "Are you ok Chris?" He looked a little worried about his reaction. "Yeah, I guess I'm not use to letting other people do things for me." "Oh well get use to it. You're our guest and we'll treat you like one." He winked at Chris ending his sentence. "Thanks." Chris said putting on a smile. "Well here you are." "Good morning guys." It was Misty as she walked into the kitchen "Hey Misty." "Good morning Misty." They each said to her as she sat down next to Chris. "So today is the big day." She said looking at Chris. She knew this must be hard on him but somehow she knew it would work out. "Yup." Chris acknowledged her as he ate his breakfast that was almost gone. 'Oh great, we have another Ash. At least he has met his match.' Misty thought to herself as she watched him eat. Then an interesting question came to her mind but she wasn't sure if she should ask it now. "Good morning everyone!" Dawn walked in to the kitchen this time stretching her arms out wide. "Hey Dawn." They all greeted her. "Hi everyone." Almost right behind Dawn was Ash. "Hey Ash." They all greeted again.

After everyone ate, they decided to head on over to Professor Oak's to receive their instructions for their new adventure. –Ding dong- "Hello everyone, come inside!" The Professor greeted them all as they walked inside. "Follow me up here." As the Professor lead the way up the stairs and into the lab. "Now as you all know now about the legend, you must know that this is very very dangerous. There will be someone from both worlds trying to take over. I can imagine they won't let you just beat them. But whatever you do, please try to stay alive. All of you." He said with what could be a tear in his eye. "Professor, do you know what we are to do first?" Ash spoke up obviously eager about this new adventure. "Yes, yes I do know at least where you should go first. There is a cave in a mountain close to Mt. Moon. Go there and it should be self explanatory. I don't know what you will be doing there but it is your first clue as to what you must do to save the world." "Ok thank you Professor. And we promise you that we won't die. We're too young to die." Ash said confidently. Obviously too confident for Misty who was afraid of losing any of her friends, even Chris. "Well, I guess you should go say goodbye to your mother." "Alright Professor, you take care." Brock spoke up this time. "Yes I will, you all worry about yourselves and each other." "Yes sir." They all responded as they walked downstairs and out the door.

"Ash, you always leave so soon." Her mother was not happy about them leaving but knew they had to. This was so hard on her, her baby boy going away to save the world. Who could ever let their son or daughter go to do that? She could but it still hurt. "I know mom, I'll be ok though. You don't have to worry." Ash said confidently. "Fine, do you have plenty you-know-wha-""Yes moooom!" "Can't be too careful honey." She tried to smile. "Bye mom, I love you." "I love you too son." They all waved at her as she waved back watching them walk off into the distance under the bright blue sky. As they walked off they went into a comfortable silence. The dangers of this mission are not even fazing them. Of course Chris probably couldn't get anymore shocked than a change in worlds. They soon started to notice the entrance of the forest about a few miles away from them. "Should we camp out before we enter the forest or keep going?" Chris asked. "I guess we could camp out over there at the edge. That's not a bad idea Chris." Brock said impressed at his decision making even though it wasn't much to marvel over. Once they reached the edge of the forest, their camp site, the sun was starting to set and it seemed to just be perfect timing for them to camp there. "Ok, Chris and Ash, could you guys go get fire wood? Misty and Dawn, can you guys get water? There should be a stream close by over there." He said pointing in a direction. "Ok." Everyone said as they split off separate ways. Over where Ash and Chris are they are finding plenty of wood. "I think we got the easy job." Ash said as he picked up a pile. Pikachu tried to pick up a pile bigger than him but fell. Bulbasaur laughed and helped Pikachu up with its vine. "Yeah, I don't mind this at all. I just wish I got out of the house more often back in my world." Chris said as he picked up a decent size pile of wood. "What is it like back in your world?"Ash has been so eager to hear Chris tell him lately, he just hasn't gotten the chance till now. "Well, it's a lot like this one. Honestly I don't if there is any real difference except that there aren't Pokémon in our world. But there are animals. People don't use them to fight as sport though, and when they do, it's very cruel on the animals. So it's been a law that you can't fight animals, we call that animal cruelty. I'm sure this world has something similar?" Chris asked looking up at Ash. "Yeah, we have a limit. But usually we don't have any problems with that that I know of. So there isn't any Pokémon back there?" "No such thing." "Wow, what a shock that must be for you." 'You don't even know half of it Ash…' Chris thought to himself. He can't let Ash know that side of the story until they go to "His world". Meanwhile Misty and Dawn found the river and started to fill the bucket. "I wonder about Chris sometimes. How did he even get here?" Dawn asked Misty even though she knew that Misty didn't know. It was really just conversation. "I don't know, but we have to help him. If we help him then he helps us, and right now we need each other." Misty said as she picked up the bucket of water and struggled with the weight. They had to poor some of the water out because it was too heavy. "I agree, and I don't think he even knows how he got here. Poor kid, this must be so rough on him." "Yeah, I can't even imagine." "Have we already talked about this Misty?" "Probably." "Ok." They picked up the bucket of water and carried it back to the camp site. Once everyone came back with the items they sat around the camp fire while Brock cooked dinner. Everyone talked about common things and tried to dig some more information about his world and what it's like. He told them what he told Ash and no more. He just couldn't explain his world to them when the two are so similar. They just have to wait and see themselves. Once they had finished dinner the group decided to go to bed and get up early so they can get to the cave before evening.

The next morning everyone woke up with the exception of Ash and Chris, who seem to like their sleep too much, which resulted in Pikachu gladly waking them both. Soon after their breakfast they were off again in search for the cave. "So what exactly are we supposed to do when we get there?" Dawn asked out loud. "I don't know for sure." Brock said answering her. "Professor Oak said that we will know when we get there." Misty reminded them. "So we just walk in some random cave and hope the instructions are written on one of the walls? Sounds odd to me but I hope that's right." Chris said suspicious of the whole instructions part. "Yeah that is a little weird. We just got to trust the one who said it, and that's the Professor." Ash said also confused some. A few hours later they found a small clearing big enough for them to stop and have lunch at. "Wow Brock you're a great cook!" Chris said still liking Brock's taste in cooking. "Thanks for the compliment! It took years of experience and practice." "You should get use to this kind of treatment Chris. You seem like someone who does everything yourself." Dawn said. "Yeah I am, but if and when we go to my world you'll know why." "So are you not going to tell us anymore about your world?" Ash asked with pleading eyes. "If I tell you more then the more yall will get confused. It's better for yall to see yourselves. Plus surprises are fun!" Chris added grinning. "Fine, oh and why do you talk with a different accent? I'm just wondering because I've never heard it before." Ash asked. "You idiot he is from another world, that's why you don't recognize it!" Misty exclaimed popping him in the head. Ash fell over stupidly to the ground, sat up, and rubbed his head glaring at Misty for the punishment. Misty just looked at him and smirked. After that incident everyone finished eating silently and then started walking again.

Finally after more hours of walking they finally came upon the entrance of a cave. "Uh, is this the right cave?" Ash asked looking around to see if anymore were around, which there weren't. "Well according to the Professors map this is it." Brock said. "Well one way to find out." Chris said as he walked in front of the group and entered the cave. "He's right, let's go." Ash said as he followed Chris inside. Soon they were all inside as they walked along the winding cave. It would go up sometimes and then down so no one knew if there level was the same or not. Finally they reached an opening in the cave that became a cavern. Millions of different colors it seemed were all around them shining bright as if the sun was inside. "Wow, this is beautiful!" Misty said and Dawn nodded in agreement who had lost her voice at the amazing view. "So what are we supposed to do now?" Ash asked looking around. And then there it was. In the middle of the cavern was a spiraling staircase made of stone. At the top is what Ash finally spotted, it seemed to be a book of some kind. Ash ran up the stairs and then followed by Chris, Misty, and the rest. "Ah, wow! This is a really big book!" Ash exclaimed upon looking at it up close. Light was coming down from the ceiling putting the book on what looked like a spot light. "Hey Pikachu look at this! Pikachu? Hey buddy why are you so quiet?" Ash looked at his poke buddy on his shoulder and it looked like Pikachu was tired and drained of most of his energy. "Piiii….." Pikachu said very weak. "Guys I think something is wrong with Pikachu!" Ash yelled out to them. "What's up Pikachu?" Chris asked who was already up there with him. Misty came up and looked at him. "He looks really tired but he wasn't tired before we got here." She said studying Pikachu. "Wait, there's no Pokémon in here. Anywhere in here, there's no Pokémon." Brock said looking around his surroundings. Then all of a sudden the light shining down on the book intensified to blinding conditions. The wind picked up everywhere causing a mini tornado circling around the pillar that the gang was on. Then just as quick as it came the wind died down and the light shriveled back to its original glow. There was Chris standing in awe in front of the book. But now the book was hovering in the air in front of him. "Chosen ones! It is time for you to receive your gifts!" A voice boomed around the cavern scaring everyone half to death. "Gifts? Chris what did you do?!" Ash yelled over to him. Chris just looked back at Ash with a look that a blind person could read as 'what the hell?!' Then again the amazing light started to get brighter again. And this time the colors from the crystals reflected into the light giving off a miraculous light show portraying all around them. Out of nowhere two beams of brilliant white light shot from the book into Chris and Ash. Their bodies glowed that same brilliant white light and floated in the air a few feet. While that happened neon blue light absorbed Misty and she did the same thing as Ash and Chris. Then Brock with a brown hue, then Dawn with a green. Once again as soon as it came, it left just as quickly dropping the teens on the hard slate surface. The book dropped back onto its home rock and closed itself. That was the last thing Chris saw.

Sorry for the short Chapters. I'm havin some difficulty thinking up these long Chapters.

Please Read and REVIEW!

Chris.


	4. The Lighthouse

The stone, the stone that is said to connect the two worlds is part of the original Earth. When the Earth split itself into two worlds the stone was broken in half, half in one world and the other half in the other world. This is the history of the stone, the stone that brought Chris into the other world. As we all know is that Chris received the stone from his girlfriend Jennifer. The part we don't know is how she got the stone.

FLASHBACK 1 YEAR AGO-----------------------------------------------------

"Wow what a beautiful day!" A beautiful 17 year old girl with red hair and green eyes with a young skinny body exclaimed looking all around her as her and Chris were walking on the beach in Florida visiting her Aunt and Uncle. "Yeah, I've never been to the beach before! This is so cool!" said an over confident eighteen year old Chris. "Do you wanna go swim in the ocean now or later?" Chris asked her as they walked along the somewhat crowded beach in Tampa, Florida. "Not right now. You can go out there now if you want, I'll be there in a bit." She said as she laid out the towel on the sand. The sand on the beach has the nickname of "sugar sand" because of its white and almost fluffy texture that sticks to everything. Chris then shrugged and ran out into the foot high waves and dived into one. He was having so much fun for his first time here at the beach. 'I guess I can't blame him for leaving me.' She thought to herself smiling. This was far from her first time here. She was here almost every year to visit her aunt, uncle, and grandma. She decided to dig in the sand with her hand and just move it around. After a few times of doing that she felt something hard hit one of her nails. She pulled her hand back quick and looked at her nail. Whatever it was it allowed some sand to get under it. As she digged the sand out of her nail she decided to find the culprit that did this to her. When she finally dug it up she brushed it off; which was hard to do with the sticky sand. When she could make it out she saw a beautiful stone about the size of her thumb. She gasped slightly at the sight of it. It was a silver glossy color, inside the outer texture the light from the sun gave off the silver glow and almost looked like a ray of every color bouncing around inside. After looking at it for a few minutes she decided to put it in her bag of items and show it to Chris later. 'He's probably getting bored out there.' She thought to herself smiling some as she got up and raced to the waves of the ocean to join him.

END FLASHBACK ----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uhhh…. Man…" Ash was the first up. He looked all around him and found that he was still in the cavern. Laying next to him on his right is Chris, on his left is Misty. "Misty, Misty are you ok? Chris wake up!" Ash started to panic noticing that none of them answered. "Brock? Dawn? Guys?!" "Damn shut up…" Chris mumbled thinking that he was in bed. "Chris? Chris wake up!" "What? Leave me alone for five minutes." He said rolling over. "Dammit Chris get up! The cavern, remember? We are still in the freakin cavern!" "Holy shit! We're still in here?!" Chris shot up looking around as he just remembered. "Yeah, help me wake everyone up." Ash said as he went over to Misty first. "Ok." Chris said as he went to Brock. Pikachu and Bulbasaur woke up to the yelling no longer drained of energy. "Pika Pikachu." "Bulba bulba." "Hey guys can you help me wake everyone up?" Chris asked with a mischievous smile. "Pika! Pi-ka-CHU!" "AHHHH!!!" Everyone except Chris and Ash jumped. Ash started to burst out laughing and Chris snickered trying to hide it when Brock and Dawn looked at him glaring. "It wasn't me." Chris said pointing at a very happy Pikachu. "Pipipi- pika?!" "Uh oh…" PIKACHUUUU!!!" "AAHHHH!!!" As Pikachu shocked Chris, everyone else started to laugh at their effortless revenge. As everyone became aware of their surroundings they all pondered on what to do. "So where do we go now?" Ash asked trying to think deeply as if he would find out that way. "Let's look in the boo-." "Wait!" they all stopped Ash from opening it. "We don't know what it could do! Let's find out some other way." "Uh, guys I think we should look in the book." Chris said staring at the book. "But what if it does what it did last time again? We don't even know how long we've been out of it for." Brock said. "Well what else are we going to do? Just sit here all day or night waiting for the answer?" Ash said taking Chris' side. "Ok ok, let's just know who all to blame if anything happens." Misty said as she was fingering her hidden mallet. "Ok, you ready?" Chris asked Ash before he opened it. "Yeah, let's do this." He answered him. Chris opened the book and the wind started to pick up some. "Ah great!" Chris and Ash copied each other as they noticed the wind. But then the wind died down as the book once again started to hover over the rock it sat on. The wind flipped some of the pages over and then stopped on a certain page. Once again a booming voice rang out in the cavern. "Chosen ones! You have received your powers and are now ready to start your quest in saving the two worlds from chaos and destruction! First you shall go to where the sun sets and cast its final light over a tower that sits on a ledge of the Earth. There you shall find what you seek." Chris and Ash looked at each other in question of where this tower is. "Uh, oh great book one, where do we find this… tower you speak of?" Ash asked in almost a mocking tone. "You know where it is Chosen ones. Now go! Time runs low for you all!" After that the book fell back down onto the rock and closed, all wind dying back down to nothing. Everyone stood with jaws on the ground. No one made a sound or moved a muscle. Minutes later they regained their composure and looked at each other for answers. "Well, I guess we need to find this tower." Ash said and started to walk down the stairs. "Ok now you're not thinking Ash!" Misty said aggravated at him for just about to go wandering in the middle of nowhere. "The book said that it is where the sun sets its last light on. Where could a sun set its last light on a tower?" "That sets on the edge of the Earth." Brock and Dawn went into thinking. "That's it! Where have ya'll been that lights up the ocean? What lighthouse?" Chris asked them looking excited. All of them looked at him as if why hadn't they thought of that. (AN: Because that's how I want it to be ;) ) 'Come to think of it we were at one very interesting one.' Ash thought to himself. "I know where we need to go." Ash winked. Misty and Brock knew what he was talking about. Chris also knew but Dawn was the only one still confused, aside from Bulbasaur too but he just joined the group. "Professor Bill would like to see us again I think." Misty said with a slight grin. "He might also know some more about the legend so we can learn some more about the legend." Ash said excitedly. "Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Chris said. He jumped down the spiral stone stairs and landed on his feet and was about to race Ash to the other end of the tunnel when he stopped to something he remembered the book say. "What's wrong Chris?" Dawn asked him as she walked up next to him trying to study his face. "When the book was talking it said that we have received our "powers". What does he mean by that?" Chris said looking down at his hands that he now held outward. "I… I don't know." Dawn said remembering that. Everyone else looked around themselves wondering what the book meant by powers. "We need to test this outside." Ash said as they all nodded and raced outside, eager to see if this was the kind of powers they were thinking of. Soon enough they were all standing outside, the sun was shining so they figured they were out all night. "Ok, let's see if this is real." Ash said with an outstretched hand. He focused all of his senses to his right hand that he held out. All of a sudden he felt a slight tingly sensation in the palm of his hand. When he turned his palm over there in his hand was white crackling electricity dancing around his hand. Everyone looked in awe at his hand. Soon enough everyone tried to see if they had powers. Misty picked up the dew off of the branches and played with it, making it form into shapes and twirling it around. Brock could well, control rocks, as he juggled the rocks without the use of his hands. He also found out that he had amazing strength to go along with that. Dawn had the power to control grass, which to say the least; Bulbasaur was her new best friend. And finally, Chris had the power of speed. To go along with his speed he could also control the wind. Everyone was having a great time with their new powers that they had lost track of time and forgot completely that they are supposed to save the world. Some heroes we have. "HEY!"

Now the sun is starting to set on our new heroes as they walk along in the forest. After playing with their new powers they all decided it was time to use them for good. "Man I'm beat." Ash commented throwing is arms behind his head. "Yeah, that takes a lot out of you." Misty agreed looking tired. "So where are we going to camp out now Chris?" Brock asked him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa now I'm the one who decides where to camp?" Chris asked putting his hands defensively in front of him. "Well you picked a great spot yesterday, why not?" Dawn asked him showing little interest in the conversation. She just wanted somewhere to stop. "Fine, I'll look for a spot." Chris muttered. 'Hmm, a spot, where could we camp.' Chris pondered looking around. "Wait here." Chris said just when he got an idea. They blinked at him but found he wasn't there anymore. "Show off." Ash muttered to himself, Brock heard him though and scowled at his jealousy. Ash looked over at him and saw him scowling "What?" 'There we go, and not too far too. I hope.' Chris thought to himself as he found a spot that was guarded by trees. There was only one entrance and exit so it was safe from any harm that could come to them. "Found it." Chris said as he appeared in front of them again, scaring the girls half to death which Ash laughed hard at. And then Ash was on the ground with a lump on his head and Misty standing over him with her Mallet of Doom. "Eh, I won't do it ever again I'm so sorry misty please forgive me…" Ash mumbled in a lazy tone. "Hmph." Misty smiled in triumph and walked away. Finally Chris was able to show the way and a few minutes later they found the same spot Chris had entered just minutes ago. After they finished setting up the sun was gone and the camp fire was started. "So I wonder what we do after Bill's Light house. There won't be a flying book to tell us where to go." Ash said looking into the camp fire. "I have a feeling we will know when we get there." Brock said also wondering about their next quest. Chris was particularly silent all dinner and was still not making a sound. He just started deeply into the fire as if he was watching a movie play. 'I wonder what's happening back home. Have I gone missing to them? Do they even know if I'm alive? What about her? Is she ok? Dammit I miss her so much!' Chris' expression tightened up a little at the thought of Jennifer hurting at his loss. 'Please Jenn, Please don't give up! I'm still alive, I'm not gone yet! I just wish I was with you again, everything would be so much easier then, but, then again is life ever easy? If you were here Jenn I-' "Chris are you ok?" "Hu? Uh oh yeah, just thinking." He said trying to hide his eyes with his cap. Ash knew that trick all too well but decided it was best to let it go. He's been through enough already. "Pika pii." Pikachu was sadden at Chris' state and went over to him and nosed him. Chris looked down and smiled sadly stroking Pikachu's head who gladly let him. Since everyone was getting tired they decided to go to bed. As they all crawled back into their sleeping backs Chris stayed sitting in front of the fire staring into it again. 'I can't stop thinking about her… why did this happen to me? Why did she give this to me? Did she know?' Chris heard a sound come from next to him and turned around to see Ash staring at the few stars that were visible due to the trees in the way. "What are you doing up?" Chris asked him looking somewhat surprised. "Shouldn't I ask you that?" Ash asked him back. "You thinking of someone?" Chris asked, pretty sure he knew who it would be if that was it. "Yeah, kinda. " He muttered to him still not tearing his gaze from the sky. "Who? If you don't mind me askin." "No one, it's not a big deal. We should go to sleep." Ash said as he finally turned over in his sleeping bag. "Yeah, I guess so." Chris agreed as he crawled into his and went to sleep. 'How did he know I was thinking of someone? Oh well, at least he doesn't know it's her. But why does he remind me of myself when he talked about his girlfriend? Why am I getting more nervous around her now? Argh, I hate this!' Ash started to get frustrated so he gave up and tried going to sleep.

The next morning they all woke up this time so Pikachu was bummed out (You better laugh at that). Brock cooked a good breakfast for all of them which Chris and Ash had another race to see who could eat the fastest. This time Chris was victorious and Ash pouted in a corner that just so happened to show up for effect. "Oh get over yourself Ash it was just one time" Misty said thinking he looked pathetic. "You don't understand do you?" Ash asked her looking traumatized. Chris smirked to himself as that brought back memories from his world. He and his friends would say something like that all the time. It felt good to at least find some humor here. "You know what Ash, you're right, and another thing, I DON'T CARE!" she yelled as she smacked him with her "Mallet of Doom". "Ok guys let's get going. We can reach there by sunset if we hurry." Brock said informing them of their distance. "I'm ready when everyone else is." Dawn said with her backpack on her shoulders. "Ash, Misty come one we can't waste all of our time here." Brock said trying to get the two to hurry and ignore their argument over who got to finish the last argument. "Pika pi." Pikachu said grinning. Everyone knew what that meant and the two stopped bickering right that second and hurried along. As they walked along in the forest Ash started to get bored. The longer they walked, the more ideas he got. Eventually, he found his entertainment by charging the static electricity in his hand and started to wave his hand over Misty's hair. When she noticed him moving his hand over her she became puzzled. "Ash what ar- ASH KETCHUM!!!" Misty in retaliation decided to practice her water skills and gathered all the water she could and dumped it on a running Ash. Brock sweat dropped as Dawn found it very funny and cracked up laughing with Misty. "Hey since we got these new powers shouldn't we train and become strong with them? And not use them as toys preferably." Brock asked them looking very serious. "Yeah we really should start getting to really know our powers. I mean hell we have to save the world!" Chris said getting excited to test his limits. "Ok, let's see, where can we do this?" Dawn asked looking for the perfect spot. "I'd say just to the north of here. I remember a clearing that is very much out of the way. I really doubt anyone would know anything is even going on." Brock said. Soon they arrived at the clearing Brock had predicted was there. Once they set all of their stuff down they started to see what their powers can really do. Misty found a stream close by and started to try and create attacks. Ash and Pikachu trained with each other as they both could do similar things. Dawn and Brock trained side by side to help each other out as much as they could. Chris sped off to another part of the clearing and tested how fast he was by racing from one end of the clearing to the other. Over where Ash and Pikachu trained, Pikachu tried to teach Ash a thunder bolt. "Pi pika pi Pikachu pi pi." "Uh, Pikachu I wish I could understand you..." "Chaa…" "I know. Hey let me try something." Ash said as he went into complete focus. Soon he had the electricity in his hand again and then tried to form it into a ball. He seemed to struggle with what shaped his electricity, and then finally he started to shape it into a small circular ball. He smiled to himself and thrusted his hand forward over Pikachu to test his theory. The ball of electricity left his hand in bullet speeds and crashed into a nearby tree. Sparks flew all around the tree upon impact and shredded some branches. Ash and Pikachu looked in awe of the Christmas looking tree. "… Uh, ok that worked…" Ash said still in a trance by the tree which had now stopped sparking. "Piii…" Pikachu agreed as it too was staring at the tree still. "Let's see what else I can do!" Ash said as he became very excited and proceeded to charge up. Meanwhile over where Misty was, she was making progress herself. "Ok, so I do this…" She said to herself as she held out her hands. "And this…" She focused on the water as it started to rise. "This…" Now the water came to her outreached hand. "And this…" Now she formed it into a shape similar to a torpedo. "And THIS!" She shot her hand out like Ash and the torpedo water sped ahead back into the stream parting the water still in the stream for about twenty seconds and then splashing back into its flowing stream. "Hm." She smiled to herself and continued to try new things. Now to where Brock and Dawn were they too had discovered some attacks. "Hey Brock look at what I can do now!" Dawn said excitedly almost jumping up and down. "What is it?" Brock asked her watching. "Ok, here we go." She said as she started to focus. She had wind circle her and then leaves that looked razor sharp lifted off of the ground. "Wow, that impressive Dawn." Brock congratulated her. She looked at him grinning. "I'm not done." She said and then shot the leaves out. They scattered in a wide range and cut through the wind like a sword. "How's that now?" She asked grinning ear to ear now. "Ugh…" She looked over to Brock who was obviously scraped by some of the leaves and now left him laying face down moaning in pain. "Oh my gosh Brock I'm so sorry!" "I hate leaves…" Brock grumbled. Once again meanwhile across the clearing Chris also works on his skills and makes much progress. 'Ok, so for speed I just start running and then I grab the power within me to go full speed… what about my wind powers?' Chris thought to himself as he searched within him to try and find anything. "Man why couldn't this come with a freakin manual?! Ok calm down, its ok." As Chris calmed down he remembered something that he had read in an old fiction book. 'What about flying?' Chris thought grinning to himself. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on his powers. He felt the wind encircle him and start to pick up speed the more he focused. He opened his eyes and found he was only blowing the wind around him and made no progress. 'Dang it… I guess not…' He then closed his eyes and started to think about her again. How beautiful she was and how much he missed her. He would love to see the wind blow her hair… much like it was doing to him now. And to top it off, if they could just hang in the air together all alone with no interruptions. Chris opened his eyes again and found he had a weird feeling… one that made him feel like he was on a rollercoaster. 'So this is what love feels like to its fullest… I wonder what th-' "AHHHHOOhhh wait! I'm flying… I'm really flying!" As Chris hovered in the air he lost all of his focus and crashed to the ground with a deep thud. "Chris, are you ok?" "Pikacha!" Ash and Pikachu saw Chris fall and ran over to him. "Chris you wouldn't believe it! You were flying!" Chris stared at Ash sending him a 'oh really' look to him. "Oh I didn't notice. Thank you so very much." Chris said sarcastically. "Geez, don't have to say it so rudely man, I'm just saying." Ash said slightly offended at the insult. "Ok, ok sorry." Chris said just getting up and brushing himself off. "Hey guys it's starting to get late. Maybe we should cook super and go to bed." Brock suggested to them. "Yeah that sounds good right now." Misty said. "Ok, sounds good, I'm kinda tired anyways." Chris agreed as he stretched his arms. "Ok so let's camp out here. This is a good spot anyways." Dawn also agreed and sat down digging through her backpack to retrieve her sleeping bag.

Brock cooked another meal for the group and afterwards they all sat around the camp fire and talked for a good hour or two. "So in the end that turned out to be my greatest win of all, including my two-hundredth win overall." Ash said replaying the events from a month ago and its journey with Brock and Dawn. "Yeah, and after that we all just went back to the poke center and crashed. Not even a party, but it was enough energy for him to even win." Dawn said smiling on the moment. "I think it's about time we went to sleep hu guys?" Misty said with a yawn. "Yeah sounds good." Ash agreed with her stretching out and lying down. Soon everyone was lying down in their sleeping bags and going to sleep. Once more Ash couldn't sleep. 'Why can't I stop thinking about her? She isn't even lying next to me tonight and I'm restless…' "Hey Ash, you ok?" Ash looked over to see Chris on his side looking at him. "Uh, yeah. I'm just thinking." Ash replied trying to hide the blush that he knew would reveal the truth once more. "Ok, you seemed like you were angry about something. I was just wondering." "Oh, no, it's nothing though, just thinking." "Ok, hey are you nervous about saving the world? I mean it's nothing new though right?" "Hu?" "I mean…" 'Ah crap I just let the cat out of the bag… think, think, think… that's it!' "You just talk about all these stories like they're almost nothing and yet here we are about to save the world… are you nervous at all?" Chris asked saving his slip up. "Yeah, I guess I am. I mean this is something completely new, to all of us." Ash answered him rolling onto his back and staring at the stars. "Mhm…" Chris copied him and stayed silent. "I was thinking about something that would be really cool if it works." Ash said breaking the silence that had lasted only a minute. Chris became curious and turned back over to face him. Ash looked at him and then continued. "What if we make an attack that is combined with mine and your powers? Kind of like the ultimate attack." Chris thought about this for a few seconds and smirked at the idea. "I think it would take a lot out of us but that's no problem." Chris said grinning. Ash grinned back at Chris' approval. "Ok, should we try it tomorrow before we leave?" Ash asked him looking eager to try it. "In the morning across the clearing so we don't wake them up." "Ok, sounds good." Chris then yawned and Ash noticed he was getting tired too. "We should go to sleep, if we want to wake up in time." Chris said just before he rolled over. "Yeah, good night." "Good night." As the two fell asleep standing on a tree on the edge of the clearing was the man in shadows again. He looked out towards the group and gave himself a lop sided grin as the wind slightly blew his cloak to the side blending in with the tree. 'Tomorrow is a big day for ya'll. We'll see how strong you really are then. But for now get some rest. Once again you will need it. More than ever maybe.' The man in the cloak then once more jumped off into the forest. Disappearing from the world, he left no traces on the branch he stood on.

The next morning Ash and Chris woke up, amazingly. "Ok, you ready to do this?" Ash whispered to Chris trying to not wake up the others. "Yeah, I'll get us over to the other side pretty quick." Chris said also whispering getting ready to call his power. "It's not loud is it?" Ash asked him hoping that it wasn't. "No, it shouldn't be." Chris replied looking up to the sun rising. "Ok, let's go." Ash said. Chris picked him up and they sped off to the other side. Once they got there Ash got off of Chris' back and started to wonder how they can do this. Then he got an idea. "Hey Chris, can you shot the air like a beam?" Chris pondered for a second. "Uh, I haven't tried that yet. I can try to now though." He said as he started to search for his powers. He found them much easier than before now which he was thankful for that. Then he started to create a ball of wind in his hand. It looked like a mini circular tornado and was fast enough to make Ash's shirt wave some as he stood a few feet away. The ball then got bigger and Chris decided it was time to try and shoot it off. He shot his hand forward and sent the ball of wind flying out of his hand. He tried to make it into a beam but it just stayed together in the ball. It kicked up a bunch of dirt and grass as it plowed across the top of the earth. Finally it dissipated and left a light breeze in its place. "Dang it… I don't know how to do it." He said disappointed in his failed attempt. "Try it again, and see if you can continue your energy into the wind. That might do it." "Since when were you an expert?" "I don't know. It just comes to me." Ash grinned at him and Chris just faced the direction of the last wind attack to try again. He felt the ball of wind come back, the wind picked up again. Once it felt just right he shot his hands out again and this time tried to keep shooting his energy out into the attack. This time a white beam shot out of his hand and fed into the ball of wind that shot across the land. Chris stopped the attack once he saw this happen and started to smile wide. "You did it! Yes that was beautiful!" Chris turned to him still smiling. "You wanna try that attack now?" He asked eagerly. Ash just nodded and stepped up beside him. They both held their hands out in front of them. Once their powers came to them the wind and electricity grew in size and became very powerful. "1…" Ash started out the countdown. "2…" "3!" they both shouted to each other as they thrusted their hands forward at the same time. Both beams then started to merge and dance around each other. All of a sudden the two beams broke off again into two separate beams. They stopped their attacks upon noticing this and started up to try again. Once again the two beams started to merge and dance around each other but eventually broke away from each other. "What are we doing wrong?" Ash asked himself looking on in dismay. "I don't know what we can do different anyways…" Chris said in disappointment. Ash and Chris started to think of what they could possibly do differently to try and make it work. "What if we stand back to back and shoot it that way?" Chris asked when he thought of the idea. "We can try that. That seems like something only used for dramatic effect." Ash said not too convinced. Chris on the other hand was not. "What if it's used for a reason? What if that is what we do?" Chris said trying to get him to trust him. "Ok, let's try it. If it doesn't work then it doesn't work." "Ok, I'm good with that." Chris said agreeing to the terms. Now they stand back to back, hands held outstretched. "Ready?" Chris asked him. "Yeah, let's do it." Ash replied. They started to call forth their powers and capture it into their hands. Once this happened the strength grew and the time was now. "1…" "2…" "3!" They both yelled out as they shot the two powers into a beam of energy. The two beams danced with each other once more and started to spin around each other faster. Soon the beam became one big beam of crackling energy with spiraling wind inside. The power was great as it ripped through the land. Dust and debris flew all around the beam and disintegrated inside of it. Soon the beam dissipated into thin air leaving a trail of ruins in the dirt. Chris and Ash's jaw dropped at the scene and then turned to each other jaws still dropped. Soon they started to turn the jaw drop into a grin, and then a smile, and then they smiled real big at each other and started to yell out in victory. "Hey guys, there you are, breakfast is- Oh, my…" Misty had come out to find the two and found them dancing around in victory with a scene that could only be described as a tornado aftermath. "What did you two do?" Misty asked in a low tone that caught the two boy's attention. "Uh, we practiced some." Ash replied slyly. "Well, breakfast is ready; eh she's your girl Ash bye!" And Chris very thankful for his speed power sped off towards the camp site leaving the two out there and Ash to fend for himself. "What did you guys do to cause this?!" Misty yelled in surprise and curiosity; mainly surprise. "We, uh…" 'Dammit Chris, I knew you would of left me in this! Oh man your gonna get it!' Ash thought in panic and annoyance. "We discovered a new attack and we uh decided to try it out." Ash said trying to keep his cool. 'Why am I so freakin nervous again?! Dang it this needs to stop!' Misty studied his face for a few seconds and then spoke her words. "Are you trying to kill people?! That attack is so strong! It probably killed some Pokémon you know!?" She yelled at him trying to knock some kind of sense into him. "Oh and don't worry Ash. Chris will get the same earful that you got." She said grinning at him. "So, you're not mad are you?" He asked her. "No, not until I find out that you DID kill a Pokémon." She said still grinning at him with one eye open in a menacing way. "Uh, ok…" "Come on lets go eat." Misty grabbed Ash's hand with hers as she dragged him back to camp. (A/N: Camera zooms in on the hands.)

Back at the camp site Chris is seen stuffing his face with some delicious eggs and bacon while Dawn eats her food politely. Brock is cooking Ash and Misty's meal as the two just arrive back into the camp site. Chris sees Ash and gives him an innocent look while Ash returns it with just a grin. Chris saw this and looked shocked but then grinned back. Ash then looked confused and just shook it off as the food now arrived and he can stuff his face with breakfast. Misty never saw what the two exchanged and just sat down and ate her breakfast quietly. "So we should reach there today right?" Chris asked them since he had finished his breakfast. "Yeah, we should get there just before sun fall." Brock said as he started to eat his breakfast. Everyone got quiet after that except for Ash's chewing as he ate and ate and ate. Soon everyone was finished eating and packed up ready to go. They all set off after Chris got his earful with Ash snickering in the background at the extra earful he got for leaving Ash and her. Chris thankfully learned it was not best to argue back so he shut his mouth and left the issue alone. It was another beautiful day out in the think part of the woods as the sunlight danced in and out of the trees causing the forest floor to look like a dance floor. Chris went into another trance thinking about his girlfriend back in his world. He never saw the tree coming while he thought about her. When he smacked right into the tree all the others couldn't help but laugh and get a few good jokes out that Chris actually didn't mind. He too found himself laughing some at the situation and at what he was thinking about before the tree hit. Once the good laugh was done they continued on through the woods. Eventually they stopped to have lunch and have a quick rest. Chris and Ash raced again at the meal and Ash won this time. Chris had the same attitude Ash did when he had won and Misty just rolled her eyes and went back to eating. After lunch and the rest they started walking again to try and reach Bill and his lighthouse. After a few more hours of walking and some small conversation within the group they discovered that they have reached a clearing. It was beautiful seeing the beach and the sun just about to set. The ocean sprayed itself onto the beach softly setting a calm tone. The sun setting a mix of colors with blue, purple, and a hint of orange since it wasn't sun set just yet. A few puffy clouds showed over the ocean and casted off a white light that glowed with the sun. In all it was a very beautiful scene for everyone. Eventually Ash broke the silence. "Hey, there it is!" he pointed to a decent sized lighthouse on the edge of a steep cliff. "Wow, I've never seen a lighthouse before!" Dawn said getting excited. "Come on let's go!" Ash said as they all started to run (Chris didn't use his super speed because he wanted to stay with the group). Once they reached the huge doors Ash touched the voice door bell. They waited a few seconds as the old bells rang out. Finally a voice could be heard next to them. "Hello? Who could this be?" The voice came from the voice door bell. "Hey Bill, it's me Ash!" "And Misty too!" Misty said while pushing Ash down. "Don't forget me too." Brock said. "Oh yes, yes, come in come in!" All of a sudden the big doors swung open for the group and allowed them to come inside. "Hello everyone!" Bill greeted them as he walked up. "Oh and who are you two?" He asked smiling at Dawn and Chris. My name is Chris." "And mine is Dawn." They introduced themselves. "My name is Bill; I am a Pokémon researcher much like Professor Oak." He explained to them. "Bill, we have a small situation we would like you to help us with." Brock said to him. "Oh, and what would that be?" He asked curiously. Brock whispered into Bill's ear everything that has happened "And Chris, well, he is from the second world." Brock finished off in his low whisper. Bill to say the least had an expression much like the others when they first found out. 'Oh great, another jaw dropper…' Chris thought sarcastically. 'I wonder if Jennifer will have the same look. That might be funny actually Heheh.' Chris just imagined what that would look like and started to snicker slightly. "Chris what's funny?" Ash asked him and then looked at Bill's face. He guessed it was that and found it quite humorous and started to smile. "Everyone this is a serious moment in time! We must not waste any. I know I must look ridiculous but we have to get going!" Bill told them and had them follow him up the stairs of the lighthouse tower. "The legend is right here. Two worlds that are separated become one again by the Chosen Ones. Are all of you the Chosen Ones?" Bill asked them with hope. Chris and Ash looked at each other and nodded. In the palm of their hands out of nowhere was their powers in a ball of energy crackling and whistling. "Oh my, this is truly extraordinary! Wait, Brock, Misty, and Dawn is it?" "Yes." "Do you three have powers too?" All three of them nodded and Bill looked at them with grateful eyes. "This means there is just one more!" Bill said out loud. "One more?" Ash asked him curiously. "Yes, someone with a power that almost equals the Chosen Ones." Bill explained. "That would be me." A voice came out of nowhere but no one could tell where it came from. "Hey, who's here?!" Ash called out. "Bill, is anyone here besides us?" "No, you were the only ones." "I'm over here." A voice said to them from a lower lit corner. Out of the shadows stepped out a man that looked to be in his early twenties. Well built body with tight clothes and a black cloak. He had a dark brown hair color; much like Chris'. No one recognized him as he stepped out into the light. "Who are you? And whose side are you on?" Ash stepped closer wanting an answer. Chris put his hand on Ash's shoulder to keep him from getting too close. "You don't know me. But I know you, all of you. You see, I received my powers before all of you. I got my powers because when I was a kid I liked to travel and find new adventures." He started to explain. "You still haven't told us whose side you're on." Ash said wanting an answer at the moment. "I am on your side. Now, let me explain all I know. It will help all of you greatly if you listen. My name is Chad, and I have the power of Shadows. I know that must sound like I'm a bad guy but to convince you all that I'm not if I was a bad guy would would've all been dead by now. It's that rough out there and I'm currently fighting them. Now you got your powers later than I did. I got my powers when I was only eight. I was on another childish adventure when I found this cave. It seemed to call me to go inside so I decided I could just go look around. When I entered the cavern I found a big book on a rock. I ran up the slate stairs to it and opened it up to see what it said. Then you all know what happens after that. I was shocked to say the least and when I found out I had powers I was scared of myself for a while. Then I decided to figure out why I am who I am and learn more of my purpose. Now here we are today, this is the beginning of a war. A war that could possibly shred the universe itself. You must know what grim times these are, and we are the people that are here to stop the worst. My powers are incredible though, and I want you all to understand that. I can look into the future up to a certain point. I can also blend in with the darkness so no one can ever trace or sense me. And I have the ability to teleport from place to place. The name of the power I posses is called the Shadows. Many people are and will be after me, so I am dangerous to be around for an extended period of time." He explained to them. To his slight surprise they were listening to him and not fainting. Not even the blue haired girl which he must admit she looked pretty to him. "So what do we do now?" Chris asked him curiously. "You, you have a mission of your own and you know that. What you must do is follow your new friends and fight alongside them; they will take you to your home." "So what do we do? Just go looking for these guys and beat them up?" Ash asked him getting anxious. "Haha, oh you don't go looking for them. They come to you at the least expected moment. You all must be ready, they are coming soon. I can only help you all so much though, if you need me at the worst of all situations just look for me. I will be there to help you. For now I have to go, I don't want them to find you yet. All of you must train and realize the entire meaning of the legend. There's more to it than you know." After that he bid his farewells and disappeared again into the shadows. Dawn was surprised at how attracting he was to her; she had never really known what it was like to like someone. She enjoyed him being around even though they have just met. Ash and Chris looked eager to train and become strong. Pikachu showed just as much enthusiasm and Misty showed a concerned look for them. Brock also wanted to become stronger but he was not eager to fight. 'This will be a tough war to win, and if we want to win we have to use strategy and not just run in there blind folded.' Brock thought to himself. Bill was ready to learn more about the legend since there was more to it. So now here at the lighthouse our heroes look forward to saving the world. On top of the cliff Chad looked out to the ocean watching the sun set over the horizon. 'While they become stronger I have to become stronger too, and I can't let personal business get in the way. Even though she is cute I can't become irrational. So many have made that mistake, and I won't make the same. As for Ash and Misty, they don't know yet so they are safe. But when they confess they will have to be very careful. They love to use that kind of thing against their enemies (A/N: He is talking about the bad guys if you couldn't tell).

As the sun sets a new adventure awaits them, one that will be haunting and violent. This is not happy times anymore, as the day's end will set on bloodshed. (A/N: if this is too violent for anyone please do NOT read any further. I plan to start the action soon and I won't say how soon. So if you're sensitive to violence then I reckon you don't go past this. But if you are ok or just don't care feel free to continue and PLEASE, please, pleeeeaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeee read and REVIEW!!!!!!! Ok? :D)

Please also stay tuned for the updates! I will try to finish them as soon as I can! This is gonna be a long one so hang in there and please review! I can't stress that enough people. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you've enjoyed it so far.

Chris. The Cablekid.


	5. You can't imagine the pain

"Report." A man said into an intercom. "Sir, we just lost Delta." A voice spoke back. "Dammit, I want you to find him! Take him down and do whatever is necessary to kill him and get him out of my way!" the man yelled back into the intercom. "Y-yes sir. It will be done." The voice stuttered back and then cut out. "So, they still can't catch him can they?" Another man asked. "No, and you're not helping me with my situation!" The man roared back. "Tisk, tisk, tisk, Giovanni you should know better than to say I'm just dead weight to you." The man said to who we now know as Giovanni. "Well what else are you? What GOOD have you done for me?" Giovanni retorted back almost sneering. "Do we have to go through this? You know what I've done for you. You should be grateful in the least." The man replied calmly and so smooth. "Well then tell me how you believe we should take this Chad kid down." Giovanni replied still hot with temper. "Oh so now you decide to let me help you. Excellent that you see my imp-" "Dammit Rane just tell my already!" (A/N: Pronounced R-ai-n) Rane looked up at Gio and grinned. "Ok, have it your way. Isn't that how you always win? You get everything to go your way and things are perfect. You want my help, we do this MY way." Rane replied still as cool as ever. "Fine, if this doesn't work, then you are no longer." Giovanni hinted the threat in his sentence. Rane just smiled at him and started to explain how to take down Chad. "And remember, we aren't doing this just to kill him, we are doing this so we can enter the second world. So we have to keep him alive until then." Rane reminded a very uncaring Giovanni. "Didn't this legend say that there are Chosen ONES? What the hell does that mean? There can only be one one!" (A/N: There can only be ONE Highlander! :D)Rane just looked at Giovanni and smirked. "They are like babies right now. They just received their powers and it would be such a waste to just kill them like flies. They deserve to feel pain every day and never forget who we are. Then we can control anything we want. If we kill them now one of them is popular and you wouldn't want the world permanently after you now would you?" Rane explained as Giovanni seemed to understand his point. "Agreed, let's start." Giovanni said. "Now, now, don't rush this Gio." Giovanni turned his head and snarled at Rane. "Don't ever call me Gio." After he said that he proceeded to walk out the door, leaving a grinning Rane. 'Oh yes, this will be fun. I will enjoy ever last bit of it. Especially after we trap my boy Chad.' After that he thought that he disappeared into the darkness and left no traces. Just like how Chad would come and go.

Back at the lighthouse the gang had gone to bed shortly after Chad left and now they are awake the next morning. Dawn and Misty sat at the table talking about girl stuff while Brock once more was cooking breakfast. Ash and Chris still weren't up yet and Pikachu raced up stairs to be their alarm clock. Bill was just waking up and coming down the stairs when Pikachu raced up them. "Uh- whoa hello there Pikachu." "Pika pi!" Pikachu apologized as it continued to run up the stairs. It then disappeared around the corner and then he heard the sound of a door open. "Pikachu!" "AHHH!!!! PIKACHU!!!!" Bill chuckled to himself and continued to walk down the stairs. "Hello Bill, would you like your eggs sunny up or sunny down?" "Sunny up if you don't mind." Bill replied while he rubbed his left eye trying to get all of the junk out. All of a sudden Pikachu came running down the stairs with two angry fried people chasing it. Those people turned out to be Ash and Chris as they later found out to no surprise. And something else that was no surprise is that they just couldn't catch Pikachu; of course Chris was too tired to use his powers. "What would you two like to have?" Brock asked both of them. They had eventually given up chasing the taunting Pikachu and walked over to the table to sit down. "I discovered something very interesting in the legend last night by the way." Bill spoke up getting their attention. "What is it?" Misty asked for the rest of the group. "Ok, now the two worlds are joined together by the stone correct? Now here is some information on the stone. It was split in to two pieces during the separation of the worlds as we all know. What we didn't know before is that the way to permanently join the stone back into one is if a sacrifice is made. A sacrifice that is significant, a loved one. " Chris and Ash started to get really worried for their significant others and became very nervous about saving the world. "On the bright side you get unlimited powers after that!" This hardly cheered them up because they knew of the sacrifice. "Now if you decide to keep the two worlds separated then the sacrifice is the two Chosen Ones. We need to think about what our decision will be." Chris got up and was about to leave. He turned his head towards Bill and said softly in almost an angered tone. "My mind is made up." After that he walked out of the room and outside. 'Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!' Chris slammed his fist into the ground where he sat on the ledge. 'Why does it always have to be like this?! I always lose everything I have! I can't lose her and if I lose her then I can't go on!' tears started to form at the corner of his eyes. He couldn't help it, this was the girl he loved and to make the world what it once was he either sacrificed himself or her. 'I have so many dreams, so much to do, a life to live! And now THIS LEGACY HAS TAKEN IT ALL AWAY!!!' Chris started to tense up in anger and before he knew it his power was called up within him and caused the wind to become strong and unstable. Clouds began to form above him and circle around each other. The waves began to kick up violently and splash over the ledge which was pretty high up. "CHRIS! STOP!" 'What, what am I doing?!' Chris suddenly released his power and fell backwards onto the grass. The voice that called out to him was Brock as everyone had become aware of the weather worsening. "I'm so sorry guys, I don't know what happened! I was just thinking and then you guys come out and I'm doing this!" Chris started to tear up again but not at what he had done. He was still thinking about her. "Chris, do you have a girlfriend?" Bill asked him calmly. "Y-y-yes…" Chris stuttered out as his eyesight began to blur. "That explains it… I'm terribly sorry." Bill apologized and took a few steps back to give Chris some room. Ash was shocked to see how Chris reacted to the information about the legend. Sure Ash was upset but he had so much more going on he never got the chance to think about it like Chris did. And the power he showed, it was incredible! Bill was pondering the exact same thing. 'The power he showed is that the true strength or is that still just the beginning?' He was afraid to find out. Misty and Dawn walked up to him and tried to get him to cheer up. Ash and Brock followed bill back inside and decided to leave it to the girls to help him. "What was that?!" Ash finally exploded in surprise. "I don't know, but I believe that wasn't his full potential…" Bill answered fearing for the young man sitting outside with the two girls. "We have to help him somehow, if he does that again and he is out of control what do we do?" Brock said starting to worry for himself and his friends too. "He did snap out of it when we called his name. And he said he was in deep thought so he wasn't doing it on purpose. He at least cares for all of your safety." Bill said trying to convince them that Chris is ok. "Yeah, let's all hope he keeps caring about us." Brock said grimly. Ash didn't want to think badly of Chris but if he was in his shoes… he couldn't imagine the pain. Meanwhile Misty and Dawn were trying to think of things to cheer him up. "So what is your girlfriend like?" Dawn started out being brave for starting with that subject. "She, she is really nice, uh, um, she loves me, and, uh, she's really beautiful…" Chris struggled to get that out. "So what does she look like?" Misty asked now curiously. "Well, uh…" Chris then looked at Misty and cheered up a little. "She has red hair and she's skinny. Kinda like you but not quite." Misty looked surprised and then became anxious to meet her. "And she has a temper sometimes like all red heads." Chris started to smirk. "I like her already." Misty said grinning. "I think both of ya'll would like her." Chris said wishing they could. Now Dawn spoke up again. "So is she in to style or what?" "No, she's a tomboy. But I'm fine with that, cause it has its advantages. But she doesn't mind playing with her nails." Chris added which Dawn was fine with the nails part. She wanted someone to play with that kind of stuff. "So how long have you two been together?" Dawn asked in a giddy tone. "Uh, a little over a year and a half." Chris said trying to remember the exact length of time. "Congratulations!" The girls said at the same time. "Heh thanks." Chris got embarrassed and rubbed the back of his neck. "So should we go inside now?" Misty asked them. They both nodded yes so they all got up and walked back to the lighthouse. Up on top of the lighthouse Chad stood watching down on them. 'So, you are the one I'm looking for Chris. Now I just have to make sure you live.' Once again Chad disappeared. Back inside Chris and the girls came in so they can figure out what they should do. "Well I do remember Chad saying we need to be strong and know how to use our powers." Brock mentioned. "Well I guess that means more training." Ash said getting a little excited to be able to use his powers. "Yeah, and I wanna try and control my powers more, I got to admit that scared me." Chris commented. "It scared us too." Brock said feeling uneasy. Dawn pulled Brock to the side excusing him and her. "Brock, Chris is just fine; we talked to him and found out that it wasn't his fault." Dawn whispered to Brock trying to calm him down. "Whose fault was it then?" Brock whispered back. Dawn started to get impatient. "How would you feel if you had to chose who would be sacrificed?! And the only two choices were you or your girlfriend that you love and miss?!" Dawn hissed back. Brock's expression changed to a soft and understanding look. "Ok, I'm sorry Dawn; I'll apologize to him later though, for now we have to train." Brock said confidently. "Ok, let's go." Dawn said as they walked back over to the group.

After some conversation they finally decided to go outside and train more. The progress made by them was tremendous now that they knew what they were capable of. Ash was wondering how Chris gathered so much power earlier and wanted to try and see if he could hold so much power too. "Hey Chris, how did you do that? I mean earlier when you-" "I know what you're talking about, and I don't know how I did that honestly." Chris explained. "Oh, do you want to try and do that again? I would understand if you wouldn't." Ash said hoping that he would do it again. "Uh, maybe when the others are around to know what's going on." Chris said as he started to get nervous. "Ok, I'll go get them." "You sure?" "Yeah, we all need to know what we can do." Ash winked at him and ran back to get the others. 'Ok, if they agree you have to do this. You have to know what you're capable of, and they do too.' Chris thought to himself trying to gather back the strength. 'Now I was thinking about her and I was angry, but I don't want to be angry. I'll just think about her and I'll try to go from there.' He formed his plan to ease into it and not use his emotions in an out of control manner. He knew that would hurt somebody. "Chris, if you think you can we will be here." Misty said. Chris looked up at her and standing behind her was everyone else. Ash gave him thumbs up and nodded. Chris nodded back and began to search for the power. Once more the air began to pick up around him and wasn't too strong but it was a force to reckon. 'Ok, now I need to think about her… how much I care for her, all of those times we laughed.' Soon his mind was flooded with memories and he felt a new kind of strength. He has felt this before; it was the same kind of feeling that he would get when she made his stomach flip and when she would make him feel like he could fly. The group looked on in amazement as Chris closed his eyes and became relaxed. The wind picked up tremendously around him and started to circle around him. "Should we stop him?" Dawn asked starting to get worried. "No, let him find the strength we are all looking for." Brock said calming Dawn. "Should we back up at least? We can't put ourselves in danger." Misty asked him as the wind became fierce and started to howl. "Uh, I'm good with backing up since there is a tornado in front of us!" Ash yelled out over the noise of the wind. Sure enough though Chris was the center of a strong tornado that stayed in control and steady. No debris was sucked in or spat out. It was almost beautiful. The sun was still shining and there were only a few clouds here and there but on the ground a raging tornado stayed in place putting on quite a scene. Back inside the tornado Chris was still retracing through old and not so old memories with him and Jennifer. He opened his eyes to see what his strength was doing and was surprised at the scene. Swirling wind speeding around him in circles and making no sound. He looked down to notice that he was off of the ground by a few feet and just hovering there. He then looked up and saw the sun in the middle of the wind staring down back at him. This made him smile and then remembered about the others. How scared they might be and terrified of him they could be. He suddenly stopped everything and since it was so sudden he fell back to the ground with a light thud. He was slightly tired from using all of that energy and was sweating. "Chris, hey Chris!" Ash called out to him as they all ran up to him. Brock and Ash helped Chris to his feet as they all gathered around him. Back at the lighthouse Bill looked on to the scene with a smile. "He is remarkable hu?" Bill turned around calmly and nodded yes. Chad walked out and stood at the window with him. "I have to take good care of him; they want him dead if they already know about him." Chad said grimly. "Yes, yes I must agree he is the one, and they will want him dead." Bill copied him in agreement. "They already want me out of their way, I can't imagine what they will try to do to him, and his friends can be a weakness if they aren't careful." Chad added. "We need to keep an eye on Ash too. He could more than likely be the other Chosen One like Chris. Actually I'm almost positive he is." Chad also noted this to Bill as Bill once again nodded in agreement. "You take good care of them, all of them." Bill told him in a serious tone. "No worries Bill, I'll make sure they all live." Chad was about to leave when Bill cleared his throat getting Chad's attention. He turned his head slightly to Chad and looked at him for a second. "Aren't you a key role in saving the world?" Chad smiled, "Yeah, I keep them alive." He then disappeared into the darkness. "I have to get use to that." Bill chuckled to himself and walked away. Back outside the others were congratulating Chris for his accomplishment and having fun. "So how did you do that?" Ash was really excited to try it out now that he was able to see the whole thing live. "I, I just thought about some things that made me really happy and feel good." He explained to him. "Ok, and then you just grab at the power?" Ash asked him making sure that it was really that simple. "Yeah, I guess that's it." Chris said confirming. "Ok, here we go." Ash said as he went into a deep thought. 'Ok, so what makes me happy? What really makes me happy?' Ash started to search his mind for every moment that made him happy. "Hey guys, let's give him some space. Who knows what he can do." Chris notified all of them taking a few steps back. Ash started to search for his powers and grabbed it. He felt his energy starting to rise within him and a tingling sensation came over him. As the others looked on Ash had his eyes closed as sparks emitted all over his body causing a beautiful light show. Soon, small rocks that had been scattered just from the surface began to rise from all around and the others started to feel gravity try to reverse itself. It wasn't enough to lift them but it gave the greatest rollercoaster feeling within them. Soon clouds began to gather as lightning began to dance from cloud to cloud. 'Come on, this is all great memories but I know it's not what I'm looking for. All of these battles and times with friends aren't enough. ' Ash decided to give up for now and think about it later. As the clouds began to part and the lightning stopped Ash opened his eyes again and felt his energy drain and the power vanish back within him. "Ash you did it!" Misty yelled out to him ecstatic about his accomplishment. "Yeah, somewhat." Ash said to himself just loud of enough for him to hear. "Hey Ash that was nice!" Chris said as he came up to high five him. The rest came up to congratulate him like they did with Chris. Over by the edge of the forest someone was spying on them. This person was not dressed like Chad and didn't look like him. He wore a sleek black uniform with what looked to be a ghost outline of a big R on the chest but it was camouflaged into the uniform. We whispered into his wrist and then slowly backed away into the forest. Back on top of the lighthouse Chad stood looking down upon the group. 'Yep, he is the other Chosen One. At least they travel together so I don't have to jump from place to place. Hmm?' he noticed the grunt at the edge of the forest back away slowly and disappears. 'Rookie, I'll follow him later.' Chad decided to go back to wherever he goes as he disappeared.

"Report." "Sir, there is a group of teens that seem to have the same kind of powers as that other one." The voice spoke back into the speaker. Giovanni sat up in his chair intrigued. "Tell me all you know." Giovanni demanded as Rane appears in front of him grinning wildly at the new target he had told Giovanni earlier. After listening to some very interesting comments from the grunt it cut out and a new voice came on the speaker startling Giovanni but making Rane grin. "Hey Gio, Rane, hope everything is all well." Giovanni became enraged at the nickname he has been given and was about to shout back when Rane calmly placed a hand on his shoulder making Giovanni look at him. Rane shook his finger and calmly spoke back into the intercom. "All is well Chad, and all is better. Oh and if you die before we speak again, tell mother hi for me." Rane smirked to himself and ended the transmission. "We're coming for you." Rane whispered in a deadly tone. On the other end the grunt lied unconscious with Chad standing with the wrist intercom. His face was contorted with anger and sadness. 'You never cared for her anyways, she can wait for you.' Chad tried to gather himself back together and walked away back to the lighthouse.

What is the connection between Rane and Chad?! When will the group get attacked? Will they be ready? Oh so many questions that needs to be answered! Ok so I'm done with that Chapter! I hope the suspense was enough; I want it to be just enough to make you want to find out the rest! Remember please read and review! I need your reviews to help me gather up more ideas and fix parts that need fixed! Once again I hope you like it and I can't stress enough review, review, review! Thank you.

Chris, the Cablekid.


	6. The first fight

Inside of the boys room Brock, Chris, and Ash all sat on their beds talking about life and casual things. Ash was starting to wonder again why he didn't feel like he had given it his all earlier when he controlled his powers. 'There was something or someone missing. I don't know what it is though; I mean I thought I thought about everything that made me happy.' "Hey Ash, you got real quiet. Are you ok?" Brock asked him. Chris had left the room to get ready for bed. "Uh yeah, I was just thinking about earlier today." Ash told him. Brock nodded and decided to pursue it further. "What about it?" Brock's face was serious but concerned at the same time. "I don't know it's like I wasn't able to put out all of my power. Like as if it was held back." Ash wondered if he should tell Brock the actual part that he was thinking about. Brock is his best friend why wouldn't he? But he doesn't even know what could make him more happier. "Do you know what was the problem or is it just something that can't be helped?" This is what Ash was hoping to avoid. 'I don't know if I should tell him… what do I do? Fine, I guess it's not too bad since he is my best friend.' "Chris said that it was what made him the happiest that gave him all of that power the second time. I know it's something emotional but I don't know what could make me happier when I thought I was thinking about my happiest moments." Brock took this into consideration and then nodded. "Maybe it's not the moments. It's what is inside, as in what makes you feel like you're flying every time you think about it or them." Brock put a slight emphasis on them. He knew what it could be. But he didn't want Ash to start arguing with him about his love life. "Ok, next." Chris said as he walked back into the room wearing his P.J shorts and the shirt resting over his shoulders. "I guess I'll go." Ash said as he got up and walked out of the room. "So what are we gonna do tomorrow? More training?" Chris asked Brock as he jumped up onto the top bunk without his hands. "Yeah, that sounds like what we need to do. The more we get use to our powers the stronger we can become and we will know what are limits are." "Ok, sounds good. Hey is Ash ok? He seemed to be acting a little down after he tried the whole energy disperse." Brock looked up at Chris caught off guard. He never knew Chris had seen Ash look down. As a matter of fact he never really found out until a minute ago when him and Ash talked. He thought for a moment whether he should tell him or not. Finally he decided it was the best. "Ash, well, he didn't feel like he showed us everything he had. He said it was like it was held back within him." Chris pondered for a moment and then looked up at Brock. "Well he had to of been thinking about something that made him happy to do what he did." "Yes, he said he was thinking about the happiest moments of his life. I must admit I believe you put out much more power than him so I can see that he didn't show as much as you. That might be what he is feeling." Brock leaned back against a nearby wall and stretched his arms behind his head. "I'll tell you what I was thinking about." Brock perked up to this and turned his head to Chris curious. "I was thinking about my girlfriend. How happy she makes me. It literally lifted me off of the ground when I thought about it. Maybe it's not what he is thinking about but who." Chris finished that almost the same way Brock did with Ash. Brock simply nodded his head and brought his arms back to his lap. "I told him it might be someone. I guess what you are saying is that it's love that made you strong." "Yeah, I guess that's what it is. Actually that's all I thought about. The entire time I was using my power it was all about me being with her." Brock's eyes lighted up at the word love and got an idea (A/N: Even though we ALL know Brock doesn't have eyes that light up :P). "That's it!" Chris almost jumped when he said that not expecting the sudden burst. "What is?" Chris settled back down on the bed as he sat facing an eager Brock. "It's Misty! Ash doesn't even know it! It's not that he won't admit it but that he doesn't even know!" after Brock's little rant he looked over at Chris and sweat dropped. "Eh, sorry, Ash and Misty like each oth-" "I know." Chris interrupted Brock grinning as he said it. Brock stopped and looked at Chris in surprise. 'Does he catch on that fast?' Brock would have never guessed Chris to know that already. "It's ok that you're shocked Brock. When we go to my world you will know why." Chris told him giving him a comforting smile. He then lay down in his bed and went to sleep. Brock sat against the wall a little bit longer until Ash came in allowing him to go get ready for bed. Ash walked over to his bed after Brock left and sat on it. He noticed Chris was asleep so he tried to be quiet as he lay down in his bed and tried to go to sleep. 'I wish I knew what it was that made me happier.' Ash thought as he went to sleep. Brock came back into the room a few minutes later. As he walked over to his bed he looked out the window to see the ocean. The moon reflected off of it and the waves gently crashed against the ledge. Brock then turned away to hop in bed. The waves kept a steady pace as it would crash into the ledge and then suck back a few feet, and then all over again. This was the scene that Chad was staring at as he sat on top of the lighthouse. He had a look of content on his face as he stared out at the sea. A few moments later he turned away and jumped off of the lighthouse. He then landed back in the forest in an unknown location where his camp site was. The fire was at a low glow as it was just about to burn out. Chad walked over to his sleeping bag and opened it up. He remembered what Rane had said earlier that day. 'Mom must be sick over what he said…' Chad let the memory go and slipped into his sleeping bag and went to sleep. (Camera blur's back to the coast at the edge of the forest) Two figures stand at the edge of the forest, staring down the lighthouse as if they were about to pounce their prey. "It feels so good to have such power doesn't it Cassidy?" A man turned to look at Cassidy lifting his hand that had a green glow to prove his point. "Yes, yes it does Butch." Cassidy said with an evil grin. Her eyes turned a bright yellow and then back to its normal hue.

The next morning Chris woke up early. He looked outside to see that the sun hasn't come up yet. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock next to him. The clock projected in red the time to be 4:47 am. Chris decided to try to go back to sleep so he lay down in his bed and closed his eyes. Moments later he opened them again frustrated that he couldn't sleep. He sat up in his bed and looked around. His eyes had adjusted to the dark so he saw the bed across the room with Brock in it asleep. He didn't want to wake him or Ash up so he jumped out of his bed and landed on his feet without a sound. 'Man I gotta love this power I got. Silent like a fox.' Chris grinned to himself and walked over to the door. He heard a noise and turned around. Ash only turned over in his bed and made a slight snore. But to Chris something was amiss. There was something about this morning that made him feel uneasy. He then shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the room forgetting about the unsteady feeling. As he walked downstairs he turned on a few lights and walked over by the kitchen. The kitchen light was on so he decided to go in and see who was up. As he walked in he looked over to the table and saw Bill sitting with some coffee. "Good morning Chris." Bill said without looking. He was just staring in front of him as if he was in deep thought. "Uh, good morning Bill. What are you doin up?" Bill looked up at Chris and kept a straight face. "I was just thinking that's all." Bill looked back in front of him as Chris sat down at the table and continued his pursuit. "What about?" Bill looked back at Chris and gave him a small grin. "Just about how much you all have accomplished and will accomplish. This is a tremendous task I remind you." Chris gave him a small smile and agreed. "Well, big or small task back in my world I was taught that when given something to do, do it to its fullest." "Those words cannot be any truer." Bill then went back into his thinking state as Chris gave a small sigh and stood up. "I'm going to go outside and watch the sunrise." Chris notified Bill as he walked towards the back door. "Ok, say good morning to Chad if you see him." Chris simply nodded and continued outside. "Bill, how are the others doing?" a voice asked through an earpiece that was in Bill's ear. "Oh they are fine, you should see them Professor." Bill answered back proudly. Professor Oak made an audible sigh and then cleared his throat. "Tell Ash about the new information no later than today. They need this information to continue with their task." Bill nodded and replied yes. "Well, I must be going. Ms. Ketchum is coming over and we are going to take a day off to help her find some new wood floors for the porch." Bill chuckled slightly at this. "Well you all take care Professor; I will speak to you later." "Good bye Bill." Bill took the earpiece out and set it on the table. 'And yes Chris I was thinking, thinking very deeply about this new information.' As Chris walked outside the fresh breeze from the ocean overwhelmed him as he sat down on the ledge. The light from the sun was just starting to show giving off a brilliant midnight blue light mixed with a dark green. "So you like to admire the morning too?" Chris looked behind him to see Chad walking up to him. "When I'm awake I enjoy it." Chris said with a small chuckle. Chad smirked and sat down next to Chris as he turned back around to face the ocean again. "So what can you do? Because none of us have ever seen you use any attacks." "I could show you but I might just wait until we go into battle. You never know who it could attract." Chris was disappointed but overcame it quickly changing the subject. "So how long have you been on the road?" Chad thought for a moment about this. "Maybe since I was around eight." Chris looked over in surprise at the response. "Is that when you got your power?!" "Yeah, and the day I ran away." Chad looked down and Chris wondered if it was right to pursue. "So, why did you run away? If it's too anything you don't have to; I was just wondering." Chad looked over at him and smiled. "Well at least you care." Chad got up and began to walk away. The sun had started to clear the horizon forcing all of the shadows of night disappear. "So I guess that would be a no." Chris stood up and waited for his answer. "It's a no, for now anyways. I might have to explain it to you later though if the time comes." "Ah, wait what do you mean?! What are we missing here? Chad!" it was too late, Chad disappeared once again leaving Chris alone on the ledge. 'Why does he always leave? How does he…wait… I have speed too…' Chris smirked and also disappeared in a burst of speed. After a short moment of running towards the forest he stopped and looked around. 'Crap, I probably should have found out where the hell he goes.' "Dammit…" Chris sat down on a log and let out a big sigh. 'Well that was a waste of time.' Over in the distance Chad stood watching Chris on top of a branch high in a tree. 'He's catching on.' "Hmm? Who else is here?" Chad looked down to see two people hiding behind a few thick trees. From the looks of it their camp site isn't too far. Chad decided to get a closer look. As he swung down a few branches he found out that they wore uniforms. Very familiar uniforms that made him cringe. 'Dammit I got to warn Chris!' Before he was able to even move they seemed to know what he was thinking and came out of their hiding spots to declare their presence. Chris heard some noise coming from his right as he looked over and saw two figures walk out. He was about to us his speed to get away and observe but it was too late; they already saw him. "Why hello there. What is your name?" The girl with blonde hair asked. She had a bad aura to her and so did the man next to her. Chris decided to get smart with her. "What does it matter what my name is? Are y'all just passers?" Chris asked smirking slightly. "Chris run!" Chad dove into Cassidy with a tackle surprising Butch. "Ah, Chad what the?" "No time Chris you have to go!" Butch was shaken out of his surprise and saw Chris about to jet out of there. "Oh no, no, no you can't leave yet." As he raised his hands into the air. All of a sudden vines came from every which way and bounded Chris up, immobilizing him. "What the hell?! How do they have powers?!" Chad was busy with Cassidy as she threw lightning bolts at him. He was able to dodge them with ease which this started to aggravate her. She started to throw them more frequently causing Chad to dive out of the way by the surprise. Once he was out of the way he sent a devastating blow to her gut with his fist throwing her back against a tree. Meanwhile over where Chris and Butch were, Chris struggled to get out of the vines grip but to no avail. Butch walked up slowly to Chris and started snickering. "So, you can't do much now can you?" Chris just looked up at Butch in anger and spat in his face. "Agh! You little bitch!" He hit Chris' stomach with his fist causing Chris to gurgle on his spit. "It's only fair…" Chris said to Butch referring to the vines and the spit on his face that he now wiped off. "Fine, you like to play like that, and so do I!" Butch did a roundhouse kick to Chris' face but Chris still had his speed in his head and neck. Butch landed annoyed that he missed the blow. Chris kept struggling against the vines which finally gave way just in time as Butch tried to land another punch. Chris disappeared out of sight and showed up behind him in a second. "Wha?" Butch couldn't even finish as Chris landed a punch to his jaw. Butch tried to grab him with the vines again but Chris saw it coming and got out of the way. He got ready to use his power but was stopped. "Chris it's over!" Butch looked up in surprise as Chris was standing there with one hand slightly raised. Chad walked up behind Butch scaring him. "Boo." Butch looked for Cassidy spooked and ran over to her. He lifted her up, gave them a death glare, and left. Chad then turned to Chris and let out a big sigh. "They will be back, possibly later tomorrow night." Chris turned to him in surprise. "They're that persistent?!" Chad nodded and slumped onto a log. Chris remembered about when Chad had stopped him just before he got to use his powers on Butch. "Why did you stop me from using my powers earlier? I could've had him." Chad looked up at him with a blank stare and looked back at the ground. "You caught on to that; I'm impressed." Chris started to get impatient and wanted an answer. "You really know how to delay don'tcha?" "Ok, ok, if you showed him you had more than one power then you would automatically become their top priority. That's why I stopped you so fast." Chris became slightly confused. "But, how come me? I thought they were after you." "Because, you are one of the chosen ones." Chris looked shocked and his mind started to race with questions. Chad saw his surprise and looked at him back in surprise. 'I thought he knew, that Bill told him.' "In the legend it explains about the Chosen Ones and the world. You-" "Oh yeah I remember now! Haha sorry about that." Chris sweat dropped and put his hand behind his head. Chad's eyes blanked as he collapsed in frustration and embarrassment. Chad recovered from his anime fall and cleared his throat. "Anyways if they know that you are one of the Chosen Ones then you become a target to everyone who is against you." Chris gave him a blank stare and Chad looked back at him concerned. "How many people would be against me?" Chad sweat dropped and anime fell again as Chris looked down at him actually waiting for an answer. Once again Chad straightened up and brushed the comment off. "Too many people for you to handle. At least for now." Chris nodded and pondered about his future for a moment. "How have you done it?" Chad looked up slightly confused at his question so Chris elaborated. "I mean, you've held them off for this long, how are you doing it?" Chad smirked and stood up, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I run, and when I can't run, I fight as hard as I can, and then run some more." Chris was shocked to hear this and then thought about what he had said earlier, and then he silently nodded his head in agreement. "So what do we do now?" Chad smiled sadly and answered him in a low tone. "We train, hard."

Once Chris and Chad were back at the lighthouse they walked inside to find everyone was awake. "Good morning guys! Do you want anything to eat for breakfast?" Brock asked them as they walked inside. "Uh yeah that would be good. What do you have?" Chris asked feeling quite hungry since he hasn't eaten yet. "What happened to your face?!" Dawn asked Chris in surprise. Chris blushed when she said that and everyone else laughed. "Chad your face is dirty too!" Chad stopped laughing and felt around his face trying to clean it off. "Dawn, do you realize what you just said?" Misty asked snickering still at the comment. "What? The your face part?" Misty nodded and Dawn thought about this for a moment. Slowly her face started to change, her lips slowly turned up and her cheeks flustered. Soon she was in a fit of laughter with the rest of the group. Bill then stopped laughing as he remembered about the extra information that the Professor told him about this morning. "Everyone gather around, I have some new information on the legend." "Ok, what's up Bill" Ash asked sitting down at the table. Everyone else copied grabbing a seat at the table to listen. "Ok, I talked to the Professor this morning and he told me about this new information, about the decision." Immediately Chris' eyes snapped up to Bill upon hearing this. Bill noticed this and then continued. "The two Chosen Ones get one wish but it can't be used to bring back the live lost in the sacrifice." Chris then looked away losing hope once more (A/N: Man you gotta feel sorry for this kid). "But that doesn't mean we can get creative in making up ways to save their lives." Once more Chris looked up but this time not as enthusiastic. "I also know who to go after when we get started in these battles." Chad spoke up to put his two cents in. "Very good, we should make a list of who we need to take out and strategize how we take them out." Bill added. "Meanwhile we will train and get stronger so we can deal with them." Ash said punching at the air. "Ok, so now that we know what to do, let's get going!" Ash, Chris and the gang went outside to train while Chad and Bill stayed inside to converse over the plan. "So who is the leader that we need to take out?" Chad thought for a moment about this. "It's tricky to say but the leader of the organization is Giovanni the leader of Team Rocket. But the leader we are going after, his name is Rane. He is making all of the decisions whether Giovanni knows it or not. Rane is the man we have to take down ultimately." Bill nodded and started to think about the strategy. "So should we go after the lower rank and work our way up?" Chad smiled sadly and looked down. "We have to." Bill questioned this answer. "Why do we have to?" Chad chuckled and light heartedly answered. "Because, one we have to keep the panic alert on low for the general public. And secondly, because I have a score to settle with him." Bill looked at him understandingly and nodded with approval. "Do you think they are ready?" Bill asked Chad as he turned to the window watching them practice. Chad smirked and looked specifically at Chris and Ash training together. "I think they are. And we might see their first fight tomorrow night." Bill's eyes widened upon hearing this fearing for his safety and the towers. "How do you know this?" Chad turned away from the window now and looked at Bill. "Remember when we walked in we were dirty?" Bill's eyes got bigger as he realized it wasn't just training they were doing as he had assumed. "Were they tough? How hard was the fight? Who fought?" "Slow down Bill, Chris and I took on two others that were spying. They were pretty easy but they had powers too. I've fought them before and I know, they always come back to finish what they start. That is why they are here." Bill took all of the information in and thought about the best solution. "So you fought them in the forest?" Chad nodded confirming. "So what if we meet them out there and take them out?" Chad thought about this. "No, we can't eliminate them yet. They are a vital role, plus they're fun to beat up." Chad finished with a chuckle as Bill sweat dropped. "In all seriousness I think that Chris should have a rematch and Ash I believe would like to enter the ring would you say?" Bill turned back to the window and nodded in silent agreement. "Well, I have to go for now. If you need me, well, I'll already be there." He saluted Bill and disappeared. Bill gave a small smile as Chad disappeared. "I know Ash is ready, and so are the others." He said this more so to himself but he knew Chad heard it. Off in the distance out of the window the group trained hard and continued to become stronger and stronger. No one knows when the two will return to fight them again but he knew that those kids down there were ready for almost anything, almost…

Done with that chapter! Once again I hope you liked it and look forward to the next chapter! I am finishing these chapters on average of 4-6 days so keep a watch out for updates! So please, please, please read and review!!! Have a great day/night!

Sincerely Chris the Cablekid


	7. Dreams and Memories

"So will I see you again soon?" She stood there with her hair waving in the wind. Chris stood facing her wearing a military uniform. "Yeah, I'll make sure of it." "I love you." Her eyes sparkled at him as she said that making his heart melt. "I, I love you too." A tear formed in the corner of her eye afterwards. All Chris saw next was the scene being skewed "Uh, Jenn? Jenn wait! Jenn no wait come back I haven't left yet hold on don't… go." Now a new scene came to view. This one Chris couldn't recall being in his memory. It was him and Jennifer floating in the night sky. It looked like chaos was just below them as the fire below raged on. Chris started to worry about this vision and looked back up to see Jennifer's calm warm face staring at him as he paused for a moment to stare at her again. All of a sudden out of nowhere someone appeared right behind her grinning viciously. "Jenn look out!!!" Chris called out diving for her. Her face never changed as he dove for her yelling at her to run. "Will I see you again soon?" She repeated just before he reached her. "No…Jenn…" That was all Chris could muster out as the person behind her started laughing sending chills down every bone in his body. Time seemed to turn into slow motion then. The person behind her swiped his hand through her making her body start to vanish in thin air. The person laughed coldly one more time and said just before he disappeared, "Now you can watch her disappear slowly without anything you can do." "What the HELL did you do to her?!?! Get back here!!!" Chris tried to catch him before he was gone but it was too late. He turned around to see her halfway gone. "Jenn, JENNIFER!!!" Chris jumped towards her but only found himself jumping up in his bed panting and drenched in sweat. 'Just what I hate, waking up in the middle of the night from a night mare without anyone around. That just makes me even more scared to sleep.' Chris tried to chuckle light heartedly at his own small humor but failed to when memories of the dream came back. "No, go away!" "What's wrong Chris?!" "AHH, what the?!" Brock sat up real quickly in fright to Chris' series of reactions. "Chris are you ok?" He asked when Chris had settled down some. "Uh, yeah, just a bad dream. Sorry I'm fine now." He tried convincing Brock but Brock thought otherwise but decided to leave it alone. Chris lay back down with his arms behind his head. 'What kind of dream was that? And who was that guy? So many questions so little time to sleep.' Chris yawned at this and turned over to try his luck on sleeping again.

The next morning Brock was up first. As he stretched sitting up in bed he looked over at Chris sleeping calmly even though his facial features told differently. 'Poor kid can't seem to catch a break can he?' He shook his head in sympathy and stood up. He glanced over at Ash and saw he was sleeping very well as he had the slightest grin on his face. 'Then again he can't seem to catch the right break.' He smirked to himself and walked out the door. Sometime later the girls woke up and walked on downstairs to join Brock and Bill in breakfast. Soon after that Chris and Ash finally woke up and also joined them in breakfast. After the very uneventful morning everyone decided that it was a nice day to just relax and forget their future and training for a day. Brock, Ash, Chris, and Bill went to the beach to swim while the girl's sun bathed on the beach with their towels and shades. It was a beautiful day for everyone, with no problems. It truly was the perfect day to forget all of your problems. Back at the edge of the forest two pairs of eyes were watching the group from some bushes. "Are we gonna get back at them today?" Butch asked Cassidy as they hid. "Yes, yes we will have our revenge." She then grinned evilly at the group who unknowingly continued to have fun. "When do we attack?" She glanced over at him still grinning. "After they have their fun." They both started to snicker at their plan and the thought of crushing their enemy. Higher up slightly above the trees there is a hot air balloon that is shaped like none other than a Meowth. Three figures are perched in this hot air balloon as they too spied on the group, but for different reasons. "So what is the plan this time Jessie?" The blue haired man asked the red head women. "Simple, when they become tired in all of their fun oh wait… I think I see a newcomer." Jessie took a closer look at Chris. "Meowth whatcha tawlkin bout?" Meowth asked jumping up and down trying to see. He found a step stool and peered over the edge. "Let me see here!" "Hey get your own binoculars!" James the blue haired man complained to Meowth. "Fine, be like dat! See if I care!" "He looks pretty tough for his age. This might complicate things." Jessie said. "And he doesn't have any Pokémon for us to steal." James added. "So dat just makes it easier againe!" Meowth said also adding in. "Hmm, you're right Meowth; this might be our lucky break." Jessie said noting the fact that Chris didn't have any Pokémon. "Well no matter we will take Pikachu and the rest of their Pokémon." James said feeling greedy along with Jessie and Meowth. "Dis will be a piece of cake!" They all then hid behind the walling of the hot air balloon. "So when do we go for it?" James asked looking at Jessie. "Well I suppose we could go now." "Yeah but dey gots theirs Pokemon's wid dem." "Of course they wouldn't be expecting us." Jessie said following up. "And we have the element of surprise." James noted to them. Back on the beach the guys decided to get out of the water and visit with the girls. "How's it going?" Dawn asked them as they walked up. "Good, just came over to relax." Brock answered for the rest of them. "Hey do you guys wanna play a game?" Dawn asked as her eyes lit up at the idea. "Uh, sure what kind of game?" Ash asked her. "It's a fun game. Now sit down and listen." Dawn said snapping at him. "Ok, ok jeez." They all sat down in a circle and waited for Dawn to speak. "Ok, so this game is called Wishes. It's easy; you say one wish that you want to come true." Everyone agreed to this and Dawn lit up in excitement. "Ok first person is you Misty since you're right next to me." Misty looked at her in surprise. "Me? Why not you?" Dawn smiled at her along with her reply. "Because I don't know what I want yet." Misty sighed and thought for a moment. "I wish I didn't have to listen to my sisters complain." She said looking over next to her who was Brock. "Ok, I wish I could find a girl that loves me!" Everyone sweat dropped and Brock looked around confused. Next was Ash, who thought for awhile. "Oh I know I want to be the greatest Pokémon master of all time!" "We know that!" everyone shouted at once. Then it was Bill's turn who also was in thought. "I suppose my dream is to still meet that dragon that wanders alone out there. You remember that Ash, Misty, Brock?" "Yeah, Team Rocket just had to get in the way though." "Did someone say Team Rocket?" A voice called out. "Well prepare for trouble!" Another voice called out. "Yeah an make dat double!" Said another voice. "To protect the world-" "Oh shut up, we hear that motto to many times!"Misty yelled at Team Rocket who was perched in their air balloon high above them. "Hey twerpet you don't interrupt our motto!" Yelled Jessie from the balloon. She's not the only one tired of it!" Yelled Ash who stood up with Misty. "Don't forget about us too!" Yelled Dawn who stood up; Chris and Bill followed suit. "Well we plan on taking ALL of your Pokémon so if you would." Jessie said hinting to them the easy way. Chris just smirked and knew all about what they were and are; so he had an idea. "So I suppose you want us to not put up a fight. Don't you three know us better?" He said smirking almost menacingly at them. The three were taken aback by the new comer's choice of words. Even the gang looked at him slightly shocked. Chris winked at Ash who finally caught on. "Do you wanna start it?" Ash asked. "No thanks, you can take the honor." Soon the rest of the group knew what they were up to. Team Rocket was still looking on in fear of what was to come. "Ok, this is your chance to run Team Rocket." Ash said giving them the same intimidating smirk Chris was giving them. Team Rocket looked unsure but then they toughened up. "Never, Team Rocket is too proud to run away from a fight!" "Meowth dats right!" They said to them preparing to fight. "Heh, I figured you wouldn't. Ready Chris?" Chris nodded his head and Ash turned back to Team Rocket who had just released their Pokémon. Ash and Chris started to power up as they held out their arms outstretched. Team Rocket began to look worried now. "Wha, what are you two doing?" James stuttered. Soon their powers formed in their hands and Team Rocket became spooked. "Looks like Team Rocket is running away agaiiiinnnn!" They yelled in unison as they ran away in their balloon. "Wow that was real easy." Ash said backing off and dropping his arms. "Heh, are they always that easy?" Chris asked folding his arms behind his head. "Yeah, but they are a real pain though." Misty replied. "I hear ya." Chris said letting out a heavy sigh. "So shall we continue?" Dawn asked as they all agreed and sat down in a circle to continue their game of wishes. "Ok so who was next?" Dawn asked mainly herself. "I think it was my turn." Chris said. "Oh yeah it is! Then it's my turn!" Dawn said in excitement. "Ok so I wish… I wish I could…" 'No not that, it's a bad time to mention her now…' Chris thought hard about what he wanted. "Do you wish a certain girl was with you?" Misty asked slyly. "Eeehhh I don't know maybe I'm not sure yeah!" everyone started to snicker a bit and then felt sympathy for the boy who lost the one he loves. "Aw don't worry Chris; you will see her again soon." Dawn said as she patted his back. 'Why do I get the sappy side of everyone?!' Chris thought irritated at all of the attention. "Thank you all for your kindness but can we move on?" "Ok, my turn!" Dawn shouted with a fist raised. "I wish I could win a beauty contest and become very popular!" She became pumped and jumped up with her fist still raised. "Well I wish Ash could hurry up and give me our rematch!" A voice shouted from a distance. "Who is that?" Misty asked trying to get a good look. Soon the person came into view and it was none other than Richie. "Richie! How are you?" Ash asked running up to him to greet him. "I'm doing great, I see you have the group plus a few." He said noting Chris, Dawn, and Bill. "Yeah Dawn and Bill are not that new but Chris we just met about two weeks ago." Chris heard his name and walked up. "Hey Chris, I'm Richie." He held out his hand and Chris took it with a grin. "And I'm Chris. Nice to meet you." He replied ending the greet. "So what are you guys doing out here?" He asked shortly after. "On another mission." Ash told him confidently. "Wow you never relax do you?" "You don't either!" Richie laughed at that and turned to the rest of the group. "Well I guess you guys wanna know why I'm here." He said to everyone. "Yeah what's up?" Ash asked urging him to continue. "Well I got a phone call from Professor Berch asking me for help on a delivery to Professor Oak's lab so I agreed. When we got to Professor Oak's lab the Professor invited us to have dinner with him once we were done. During dinner I decided to ask what you were up to and he told me you were up here training so I decided to stop by." "Awesome we're glad you stopped by!" Brock commented as everyone else agreed. "Hey Richie you wanna battle?" Ash asked excitedly. "Yeah that sounds like fun!" The two ran to the edge of the beach and got a Poke ball out.

Brock ran over to be the judge of the match. "Ok, this match is between Ash and Richie! You may start when you're ready!" Ash looked at his Poke ball and grinned as he threw it. "I choose you! Charizard!" Richie stood in disbelief at Ash's choice. "Fine, you want a rematch? I choose you Sparky!" he pointed towards the beach as Sparky jumped off of his shoulders. "Pika!" "Ok Charizard blast him!" "Quick dodge then quick attack!" Charizard sent a powerful fire blast at Sparky who jumped out of the way and charged at Charizard. "Fly and then attack with dragon breathe!" Just before Sparky made it Charizard flapped his wings delaying Sparky as he took off into the sky and powered up. " Ok Sparky use thunder to disperse the flame!" Charizard let loose one of the most powerful flame throwers known to its kind at the same time Sparky let loose its thunder. The closer the two powerful forces came to each other the tenser Ash and Richie became. Finally after what seemed to be forever and over again the attacks collided splitting the fire blast just as Richie had hoped. The electricity mixed with the fire and caused an unexplained explosion making a smoke screen between the competitors. "Crap I can't see anything!" Richie complained just before he got an idea. "Sparky quick use thunder again at the sky!" "Pika!" Sparky charged up for the attack. "Charizard if you can hear me use quick attack and flame thrower at the same time!" "Char!" Charizard complied and swooped down towards the sand with a flame roaring in its mouth. The thunder attack was wide spread and Charizard was forced to take evasive action to dodge the thunder bolts flying past him. Charizard then let out a roaring flame out of his mouth and started to fly around the dusty air quickly creating a gust of wind that caught on fire. Soon all of the dust was on fire for a short time as there was little for the flames to eat at. All of the dust was gone and Sparky had some cuts and bruises while looking at Charizard who was taking a beating too. "Is this one going to the end?" Ash called out to Richie who looked at him with a smirk and nodded. Ash grinned and nodded back understanding. "Charizard/Sparky!" They called out at the same time. The two stood up straight in compliance. "Go!" Pikachu started up an iron tail as Charizard started a focus punch. The two ran/flew to each other and prepared for what could be the final attack.


	8. The war starts now

The sand flew and everyone was blinded. No one knew who hit who and no one knew who was still standing. Sand everywhere, nobody can see, everyone is coughing and rubbing their eyes. Misty tried to open her eyes but the sand swarmed around them making her eyes water in pain. "Someone get rid of this stupid sand!" She cried out in annoyance. "I got it! Swellow go! Blow all of the sand away!" Ash called out as he released his Swellow. "Swellow! Swell, swell!" Swellow took flight and began to flap its wings creating a gust of wind blowing away the sand just as Ash had asked. The sight they saw was startling. Charizard and Sparky were both trapped in nets struggling to get out. "What the?!" Ash then noticed Pikachu was gone and saw that he too was trapped in a net. "Ah, Pikachu!" He ran over to Pikachu but something came out of the ground and grabbed hold of him. "Ah!" He fell to the ground and hit the sand. "Ash!" Misty called out and ran over to him with the others right behind. "Pika pi!" Pikachu called out to his master and tried to get out of the net but just couldn't. It was electric proof and just was too much for the small electric mouse. Chris looked around recognizing that attack and saw the two villains standing by the edge of the forest. Butch looked at him and gave him a sickening grin. Cassidy turned to Chris and gave him a hard glare which Chris returned. "Guys, all of that training is about to be used." He warned everyone. Richie looked confused and was about to ask what he meant when dawn put a hand over his mouth and silenced him. He looked at her confused and she just smiled at him and shook her head. He backed down and stayed out of their way. "Bush and Cassidy?" Brock asked in surprise. "Da names Butch!" "What do you want?!" Ash yelled out in anger. "We want you, and of course a small prize which your Pokémon are just the prize we want." Cassidy said slyly. "Do you really think you can take us out?" Chris called out knowing they had powers but they were seriously outnumbered in a two to five match. They could even call Chad whenever needed. "Oh we don't have to worry about numbers this time; we have that under control." The group shared glance of confusion and worry and turned back to the enemy. "So how shall we kick your butt this time?" Chris asked cracking his knuckles. "Wait, you've fought them?" Ash asked in surprise. "Yep, remember that morning me and Chad came back all dirty? We kicked their butts." Chris said confidently. "Well then this should be easy." Ash said ripping off the vines that held him down. He stood up and walked next to Chris grinning at the duo. "Hey Richie!" Ash called out to him over his shoulder getting his attention. "Yeah?" "Don't freak out ok? We'll explain what's about to happen." Richie looked on in fear of what he was trying to say. "Enough stalling!" Cassidy yelled as she threw a lightning bolt at them. Everyone jumped out of the way excluding Richie who was never in the way. Chris then disappeared and reappeared behind the two. Neither of them looked to be caught off guard until Chris only smiled and nodded to them and disappeared again. They both turned back around to see rocks, water jets, lightning bolts, and vines flying towards them. They both dodged at the last second but not without a few scratches and scrapes. "Damn you." Cassidy hissed as Butch stood up looking extremely pissed at the distraction. "I'll show them who not to mess with!" He raised his arms and wrapped the group up except for Chris who dodge out of the way and Richie who was still standing to the side. "Argh!!! Take this!" Ash grabbed onto the vines and sent an electric charge through the vines up to Butch who cried out in pain. The group was dropped immediately, but not in time to move out of the way when Cassidy sent her own electric attack at them. Ash wasn't hurt too badly and neither was Brock. Misty and Dawn were the ones who took the most damage from the attack. "Guys we need to find out how to stop them from getting to us like that!" Ash said frustrated. "No freakin duh! Let's try to not get hurt at all!" Brock said to his stupidity. "Hey guys, let's do what we did earlier, ill distract and you'll hit them with your best shot. I'll throw in some attacks too so maybe we can get this fight over with." Chris suggested. "Beats getting our butts kicked." Misty said agreeing to the plan. "Sounds good." Dawn and the others piped in. All of a sudden vines and electricity flew at them and caught all of them off guard. "Stop wasting our time, we are on a deadline you know. Speaking of dead…" Cassidy grinned madly at the thought. "Ok let's go!" Chris yelled as he raced off and the others stood back up and started to power up. "Over here!" He yelled out to them from behind. Only Butch turned this time as Cassidy kept a close eye on the group. As they released an attack she flicked Butch and they both split up and managed to escape. "Ok let's do this one at a time." Chris muttered to himself. He raced over to Butch and uppercutted him making him fall back down. Then he raced over to Cassidy and punched her. Just as he did a shock wave of electricity ran through him making him collapse to his knees. "Didn't anyone tell you to never hit a girl?" She asked tauntingly. She had apparently charged her body with electricity and discharged it through him when he punched her. "Dammit… Come on!" he jumped back up and tried to hit her again as she deflected his hits left and right. Chris then winked his left eye which was facing the group. Ash caught on and nodded to Misty who looked over and nodded back. Misty sent a streamline of water as Ash charged it with electricity and sent it flying towards Cassidy. She noticed this and jumped up to avoid it. Chris took advantage and jumped up after her. When he reached her she threw a punch at him which he dodged using his speed and began to throw more punches at her. Ash and Misty threw some more attacks at her with Chris trying to land a hit.

Brock and Dawn were taking on Butch. Brock lifted some rocks from under the sand and threw them at Butch who jumped out of the way. Dawn took advantage and used a vine whip attack on him with Bulbasaur and her own powers. Butch just deflected these with his own vines and smacked Brock and Dawn away. "Dawn hold him down, I got a plan." She nodded and tried to grab hold of him with her vines as Bulbasaur also helped in trying to capture the Team Rocket agent. Butch jumped out of the way from one of the vines and was finally grabbed by one of Bulbasaur's. "Damn kids!" Dawn and Bulbasaur got a firm grip on Butch as Brock lifted some more rocks and sent them flying towards a held down Butch. The rocks slammed into him which sent him flying across the beach. "Yes!" Brock and Dawn both cried out and high fived each other. "We still got to finish this." He said to her which she just smiled and grabbed onto Butch again without looking. "Round two?" She asked Brock playfully. He just chuckled and picked up some more rocks.

"Is that all you got?" Cassidy asked them dodging their attacks left and right. "Cocky are we?" Chris asked behind her catching her off guard and finally landing a hit. "You little punk!" She got back up and charged after him. "This should put you down!" Chris then gathered the wind in his hands and started to rear them back. Cassidy stopped in her tracks at the sight of the wind swirling around him. "What, what the heck?! You already know how to use both powers?!" Ash looked up in surprise but then remembered that he and Chris were the Chosen Ones. "Yeah, too bad you can't do that." Ash added. 'Crap, crap, crap I still haven't figured out my second power!' Ash thought desperately on how he could catch her off guard so they could end this faster. And he also wanted to see what his other power is. Chris had finally gathered enough wind to blow Cassidy off the beach. "I won't let you!" She yelled and started to throw lightning bolts at Chris. Chris looked up and saw them coming and knew that he was stuck. Then out of nowhere Ash ran in front of him and absorbed the bolts of lightning. "Hurry up and use it!" He called out behind him to Chris. Chris then understood what Ash was doing and nodded confirming. "Ok on three duck!" Ash nodded as he kept absorbing the attacks. Cassidy looked up and noticed what Ash was doing and stopped. But for her it was too late. "3!" Ash ducked down and Chris released a powerful gust of wind that went right over Ash and directly towards Cassidy. "You bastard!" that was the last thing she said before the wind knocked her miles away and then the traditional ding when she disappeared. "Yes!" Chris and Ash high fived and ran over to Misty and then continued the celebration.

Back with Brock and Dawn Butch was getting hammered with rocks left and right. With nowhere to run he decided that he was going to have to just face them to the end. "You kids ready to die?!" His eyes turned bright green and vines shot up from the ground in all directions. This frightened Brock and Dawn from the sudden burst of energy and took a few steps back. "Oh no you don't!" Ash came out of nowhere and body slammed Butch in the side knocking him over. "Agh! You little punk!" he grabbed Ash with some vines and started hitting him with the other ones. Then some other vines started fighting off those vines and some rocks moving incredibly fast slammed into Butch. "What the heck?!" He turned and saw Brock standing with a few boulders and Chris with some swirling wind in his hand and Dawn with her eyes glowing a green hue. Noticing he was out of options he decided running was the best, but before he could even run- "AGH!!!" Ash sent an electric charge down the vines that grabbed him to Butch sizzling him from the charge. Then Chris gathered up a big burst of wind and sent it right for Butch. "Team Rocket's blasting off again!" –Ding- "Heh, we did it. We did it! YES!" Ash punched at the air in glee as everyone else around him cheered in their victory. "Yes, you all did it. Just one of many battles you will face. Someday you will see the world as I do, unfortunately. But for now enjoy life and go celebrate. I'll meet you all inside." Chad whispered mainly to himself but for them. Then as always he jumped up into the air and disappeared.

Soon everyone had returned inside and was celebrating the victory. "I hope all of them are that easy! I could save the world a million times and not even break a sweat!" Ash boasted. "Yeah, and then we won't even have to worry about the legend, it will just take care of itself!" Chris continued be just as cocky. "Fools, they were mere ants compared to what you will face!" Bill said in anger of their boasting. Chris and Ash floated back down to the ground from their high and moped into a corner. "But I like thinking it's easy…" Chris whispered sadly as Ash nodded in agreement also sadden. "Babies." Bill puffed and walked into the kitchen to grab some more food. Misty heard what happened and was walking by when she noticed they were still in the fetal position, which to say the least annoyed her. "Will you two get up?!!" They both jumped up scared of what she was capable of and ran into the kitchen. "Boys." She muttered and continued into the kitchen. "So Chad were you when all of this happened? If you say you saw it all why didn't you help us beat them faster?" Dawn asked him with threatening eyes. "Well you guys needed to beat them all on your own and I was just watching, taking a break." He stuttered out trying to explain. "So if we ever need you your like a Growlithe on a leash and we can just call you whenever?" She asked getting closer trying to intimidate him. This seemed to be working very well for her. "I guess, maybe not like a Growlithe but I am here whenever you need help." "Mhm, right." "No really I am I'm on the sidelines if you guys need help." Dawn eyed him carefully, she really enjoyed this argument. She didn't know why but it seemed to make her feel like she was dominant over this tough guy; and she liked that. Chad on the other hand was scared of the power of the mallet. "You lucked out Mr. Tough guy, I'm hungry." She then turned and walked away. Chad looked on with a confused look. "What the hell was that?!" He was still in shock of the sudden argument and tried to shake it off. Now, another day was gone and a battle was won. More challenges face them now that they have shown what they can do. Cassidy and Butch have their crosshairs on them now. Now, the real battle begins. Now, the war has started.

Ok I know this was short too but I swear! These next chapters will have action, drama, everything! I really hope it turns out the way I plan on it. Ok so I hope you guys are following especially with my randomness. Well, stay tuned for the next chapter and please read and reviews!


End file.
